In My Mind
by thorny21
Summary: Narutos sleep is interrupted every night by the same haunting dream that is bothering him to no end who is this girl and why is it bothering him so much Naruto can't explain it will his team come together to help him or is their really nothing they can do
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Naruto.**

**"**_**Dream"**_

_"Thoughts"_

"Normal speech"

Chapter 1

** "**_**Running through the woods I can hear someone yelling. 'Help! Someone help me please**__!'"_

Naruto sat up in bed, covered in sweat. "_Man! It's that dream again. I wonder why I keep having the same dream? It's been almost a month since that dream started._" he thought. Getting up, he went into the kitchen to get a drink. "_Maybe I should go for a walk to clear my head._"

After getting a drink from the kitchen Naruto went towards the door. Slipping on his shoes he opened the door and went out. Turning to close the door, he quickly scanned his surroundings. Seeing no one of importance, he left. Naruto did not notice he was being followed.

"_Where is he going? This is the fourth time this week._" The person in the shadows followed quietly, keeping his chakra suppressed so as not to be noticed. He followed Naruto through the village to the outer gates. "_Is he leaving? Maybe I should have followed him sooner._" he thought. Instead of leaving, Naruto headed for the hokage monument behind hokage tower. Soon the man came upon a small cliff and watched as Naruto sat down.

"Naruto? What are you doing out here?" asked the man. Naruto jumped up into a fighting stance, grabbing a kunai as he did so.

"Who are you? Come out where I can see you!" yelled Naruto.

"As you wish." said the man stepping out of the shadows.

"Kakashi?! What are you doing out here? Were you following me?" asked Naruto surprised.

"Yes I followed you. What are you doing out this time of night?" asked Kakashi.

"I..ah...couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk." Naruto said not looking at Kakashi.

"Naruto. Don't lie to me. This is the fourth time this week that you have done this." said Kakashi. Naruto snapped his head around to Kakashi.

"Did you follow me those other nights as well?" Naruto asked angrily.

"No. This is the first time that I have followed. But I did see you leave those other nights. Now no more lies, Naruto. What is the real reason you are out here?" asked Kakashi. Naruto sighed and sat back down. Looking up at his sensei he motioned for him to sit as well. Kakashi looked at Naruto questioningly but sat down anyway.

"Naruto, what is going on? You never have trouble sleeping." said Kakashi.

"You see...I've been having this...strange dream. Every night its the same thing. Been doing it for almost a month. I don't know what it means but it...bothers me." said Naruto.

"What is the dream about?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm running through the woods and I keep hearing someone yelling. I run towards the voice but it seems so far away. I finally reach a clearing and I can see a person standing there. I can't see her face. She has her back turned to me. I can hear her yell, 'Help! Someone help me please!'. I always wake up after that." said Naruto. Kakashi sat silent for a moment.

"Can you tell me anything about her?" asked Kakashi.

"She is tall and I can tell she is a ninja. She has long orange hair, about to her waist." said Naruto.

"How can you tell she is a ninja?" asked Kakashi.

"I can see her outfit. She has a ninja pouch on her right side and she is wearing a headband around her left arm." Naruto explained.

"Ah. I see. Can you see what village she is from?" asked Kakashi. "

No. I can never make it out." said Naruto sadly.

"It's alright. Maybe Tsunade could tell you what your dream means." said Kakashi.

"Yeah, maybe." said Naruto yawning.

"Let's get you home. You need rest. I'll go with you to see hokage later." said Kakashi standing up. Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

"I'd appreciate that." he said. Kakashi helped pull him to his feet.

"Come on. Let's go." he said. Soon Kakashi and Naruto were at Naruto's apartment.

"You want to come in?" asked Naruto.

"Nah. I'm gonna head home to sleep. You should get some sleep too." said Kakashi.

Naruto hung his head down and said, "Oh ok. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

Nothing. Don't worry about it." said Naruto turning to go into his apartment. Kakashi grabbed his arm.

"What did I tell you about lying to me?" asked Kakashi.

"Sorry Kakashi. It's just..." he said.

"Just what?" asked Kakashi softly.

"The dream really bothers me. I'm...afraid of the dream. I usually don't go back to sleep cause I don't want the dream to return." said Naruto.

"That explains your falling asleep during training and your shorter than normal temper. Would it help if I stayed so you can sleep? Maybe with company the dream won't reoccur." said Kakashi.

"I hope not. I am completely exhausted and I have to deal with Sai in a few hours." said Naruto rolling his eyes. Kakashi chuckled.

"You really don't care for that guy, do you?" he asked. Naruto walks in the door and heads to the kitchen.

"It's not that I don't like him. He's alright. He's just weird, that's all." said Naruto. Kakashi smiled at Naruto who was putting a kettle on to boil.

"He is a little weird but remember I thought you were weird when I first met you." said Kakashi. Naruto laughed as the kettle began to whistle. Grabbing two cups he poured water in to make tea. Handing one to Kakashi he took the other and sat down.

"I just wish I knew who she was. Why is she calling for help?" said Naruto quietly. Kakashi studied Naruto for a while. Naruto's head started to droop. Snapping his head up Naruto blinked a few times in confusion before laying his head on the table.

"Kakashi? Do you think...I'll ever...find...her?" asked Naruto falling quiet. Kakashi started to answer when he realized Naruto had fallen asleep. Smiling, Kakashi stood up and placed his cup and Naruto's in the sink. Walking back to the table, he picked Naruto up and laid him on his bed, turning out the lights. Kakashi shook his head and left for his own apartment.

**A/N: ****I know this first chapter is short. I promise the rest are longer.****This is an on-going story. At this point I am not sure whether it will be something to continue or not. If I receive enough reviews I may continue it. So please Read and Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Here's Chapter 2! I do not own Naruto nor do I make a profit from it.**

Chapter 2

The next morning Naruto woke up in his bed. "_Huh? How did I get here? Last thing I remember is sitting in the kitchen with Kakashi_." he thought.

"Kakashi!" yelled Naruto scrambling out of bed. He ran into the living room and then to the kitchen looking for him. "_Maybe he went home?_" he thought.

Sighing, Naruto put water on to boil. Going to the cupboard he pulled down a cup of instant ramen. Looking around, he decided to take a quick shower while he waited. After he showered and dressed he went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. Naruto ate his breakfast and thought about his dream. "_Who is she? What does she want? Why is she calling for help?_" he thought. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Who could that be?" he thought out loud. Getting up Naruto quickly answered the door. "Sai? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto. Sai looked at him and smiled.

"Kakashi sent me. You are late for training." said Sai.

"Late? What the hell time is it?" yelled Naruto running back to his room.

"It's almost nine." answered Sai.

"Oh shit! I'll be ready in a minute Sai!" yelled Naruto. Naruto ran back out to Sai.

"Ok lets go." he said. Sai nodded and walked out waiting for Naruto to lock up.

"Ready?" asked Sai. Naruto nodded and they headed off to the training grounds. Kakashi looked up as Naruto and Sai reached the grounds.

"Naruto, Glad you could finally join us." said Kakashi.

"Sorry Kakashi. I overslept." said Naruto sheepishly. Kakashi walked over to Naruto.

"Let's walk a bit." he said. Naruto nodded and fell into step beside Kakashi.

"What's up?" asked Naruto.

"How did things go last night? Did the dream come back?" asked Kakashi.

"No, thanks for staying until I fell asleep." said Naruto.

"No problem. Do you think the dream will come again tonight?" asked Kakashi. "Probably, it has every night so far." said Naruto.

"Ah, well if it does and it bothers you again come see me alright? You don't have to deal with it alone." said Kakashi.

"I know. Hey, have you talked to Tsunade yet?" asked Naruto.

"I saw her briefly but didn't go in to details. Just told her that we needed to discuss something with her." said Kakashi.

"When do we see her?" asked Naruto.

"After training today, speaking of we need to get back. We left Sakura with Sai." said Kakashi. "Yeah, wonder if the baka is still alive?" laughed Naruto. Kakashi and Naruto walked back to Sakura and Sai.

"Kakashi?" said Naruto.

"Hmm?" said Kakashi.

"Sakura and Sai don't know about the dreams, do they?" asked Naruto.

"No, I haven't mentioned it. If they are to know, then you will be the one to tell them." said Kakashi.

"Thank you, I don't want to worry them if I don't have to." said Naruto. Kakashi nodded. "Let's get started then." he said. Four hours later training was over.

"Naruto, Sai and I are going to grab something to eat. You want to come?" asked Sakura. Naruto looked at Kakashi then back to Sakura.

"Gee, Sakura. I'd like to but I have something to do with Kakashi first. Meet up with you later?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah sure." said Sakura.

"Wonder what he's doing with Kakashi?" asked Sai as he watched Kakashi and Naruto walk away.

"I don't know but I have a feeling they're not telling us something." said Sakura. Sai nodded in agreement.

"Should we follow them?" he asked.

"No, Kakashi would notice us at once and Naruto would get very angry. If they want us to know they'll tell us." said Sakura.

"If you say so, let's go eat." said Sai. "Yeah, where to?" asked Sakura.

"Ichiraku's?" suggested Sai.

"Fine." said Sakura shaking her head. "

You are spending way too much time with Naruto." she said.

"Why?" asked Sai.

"You are beginning to eat as much ramen as he does." said Sakura laughing. Sai blushed a little.

"It's not that bad you know." he said.

"Yeah, but you can't live off that stuff." said Sakura.

"Why not? Naruto does." argued Sai.

"I give up!" said Sakura.

Kakashi and Naruto entered Hokage tower.

"Do you really think she'll be able to help me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. If she doesn't she will know someone who can." said Kakashi.

"I hope so." said Naruto.

"Shizune, we have an appointment with Tsunade." said Kakashi as they reached the outer office.

"Yes. Go on in. She's expecting you." said Shizune smiling.

"Thanks." Naruto said as they walked into the office. Naruto, Kakashi come in. I've been waiting for you. Would you like a drink?" asked Tsunade.

"Water please." said Naruto.

"Nothing for me, thanks." said Kakashi.

"Shizune! Bring Naruto some water!" yelled Tsunade.

"Hai!" said Shizune. A few minutes later Shizune handed Naruto his drink.

"Here you go, Naruto." she said.

"Thanks." said Naruto taking a drink.

"Shizune you are dismissed." said Tsunade.

"Hai." said Shizune heading back to the outer office. Tsunade waited until Shizune left. "Now, what is it that you needed to discuss with me, Kakashi?" she asked.

"Actually I'm here on Naruto's behalf." said Kakashi.

"Naruto? Why? What's going on?" Tsunade asked looking at Naruto. "_He seems extremely tired. I wonder if something has been bothering him?_" thought Tsunade. Naruto sat slumped against the wall.

"I'll let Naruto tell you his part." said Kakashi. "Naruto, tell me what's wrong." said Tsunade. Naruto looked at Kakashi who nodded.

"Go ahead Naruto, it's alright." said Kakashi. Tsunade looked questioningly at Kakashi. He just shook his head and looked at Naruto. "

Well, you see. I've been having these...dreams." he started.

"Dreams?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah." said Naruto.

"What are they about?" asked Tsunade.

"In the dreams I'm running through a forest and I can hear someone calling for help. The voice seems far away but eventually I come into a clearing. I can see a girl standing there but her back is to me. I get the feeling she doesn't know I'm there because she never turns around. I hear her say, '_Help! Someone help me please!_' Then I wake up. It's always the same dream every time." explained Naruto.

"How long have these dreams been occurring?" asked Tsunade.

"Almost a month." said Naruto.

"A month!" yelled Tsunade. "Why didn't you come to me before?"

"I wasn't going to say anything to anyone about it." said Naruto looking down.

"Why not? How did you find out Kakashi?" asked Tsunade.

"I've been watching Naruto for the last month. He's been falling asleep during training and zoning out more than normal. I've also noticed he's picked up some peculiar night habits as well." said Kakashi.

"Night habits?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, coming back from a solo mission around midnight I watched Naruto leave his apartment. He looked around nervously then took off. I didn't follow him that time. But I watched him almost every night since then. Last night he seemed particularly out of it. I tried to get his attention but he never heard me. So I followed him to the Hokage monument. I finally got his attention and I got him to tell me about it. We talked for a while and I walked him home. He invited me in but I turned it down at first." said Kakashi.

"At first? What do you mean?" yelled Tsunade. Kakashi put his fingers to his lips and motioned for Tsunade to look at Naruto. She looked over to see him fast asleep against the wall. Kakashi looked at Tsunade.

"He told me it was ok if I left but I could tell he was lying. I found out he was afraid to go to sleep because he thought the dream would come back." he said.

"So that's why the poor boy is exhausted." said Tsunade.

"Yes. He made some tea and I listened to him talk for a while. Eventually he fell asleep at the table. I put him to bed then I left." said Kakashi.

"Hmm...I see. That is unusual. Has he been under any stress at all?" asked Tsunade.

"Not that I know of, just these dreams he's been having. What do you think they mean?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm not sure. It sounds like the girl in the dream is calling out to Naruto for his help. Although I'm not sure why." said Tsunade. Later that day Naruto and Kakashi left the Hokage tower.

"Do you think she can figure this out?" asked Naruto. Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled.

"I'm sure she can. We just have to give her time." he said.

"But what about the dreams? I keep having them." said Naruto.

"Like I said before, if it does come back and it bothers you come see me." said Kakashi. Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.'

"Hai." said Kakashi.

"Alright." said Naruto.

"You may want to talk to Iruka too. Just in case I am on a mission when you have the dream." said Kakashi.

"That's true. I should tell him." said Naruto.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, maybe you could put him at ease after I tell him. He tends to worry a lot about me." said Naruto.

"I've noticed." said Kakashi chuckling.

"Come on. He should be home by now. And I still need to meet Sai and Sakura." said Naruto. Kakashi nodded. Naruto and Kakashi headed off to Iruka's house.

**A/N: This chapter was a little longer as promised. As I said this is a work in progess. I need input to better decide to continue or not, so please Read and Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! **

Chapter 3

Iruka heard a knock on the door. Standing up he went to answer it.

"Naruto? Kakashi? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Iruka, may we come in?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah. Sure. Come on in." Iruka said stepping aside to let them enter.

"Have a seat. Want anything to drink?" he asked.

"No thanks, Iruka." said Kakashi.

"Naruto? You want anything?" Iruka asked.

"Huh? Oh ah...No thanks." said Naruto. Iruka sat across from Naruto and Kakashi. Iruka raised his eyebrow questioningly at Kakashi.

"Naruto, why don't you tell Iruka why we are here." said Kakashi. Naruto nodded and took a deep breath.

"Iruka, I've been having a...problem for about a month. Kakashi found out about it last night. He thought it would be best if I told you in case he was away on a mission." said Naruto.

"What's wrong? I'll help however I can." said Iruka. Naruto then proceeded to tell Iruka everything about the dreams.

"I see. If the dreams come back you can always come here." said Iruka.

"Thank you." said Naruto letting out a yawn.

"Naruto, let's get you home. You need sleep." said Kakashi. Naruto nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Iruka." he said.

"Anytime, could you wait for Kakashi outside? I want to speak to him for a minute." said Iruka.

"Sure." said Naruto.

"Wait for me outside and I will walk you home." said Kakashi.

"Ok" said Naruto as he went out.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Iruka.

"I don't know Iruka, but I have been keeping an eye on him every night and that won't stop until the dreams end." said Kakashi.

"Alright, if he needs anything let me know." said Iruka. Kakashi nodded and looked at Iruka.

"Hopefully Tsunade can figure this out soon." he said.

"Yeah, I hope so." said Iruka. Kakashi said goodbye and headed out to Naruto. Then they both walked back to Naruto's apartment.

"Alright Naruto, try to get some sleep. There's no point in worrying whether the dream will come tonight. You already know it will. When it comes and you wake up come find me. I will be at home." said Kakashi.

"Ok. But can't you stay here? I don't want to be alone." asked Naruto.

"You will be fine. Tsunade will figure this out. Until then, Iruka and I will be around." said Kakashi.

"If you say so, goodnight then, Man! I totally forgot to meet up with Sakura and Sai. I better go find them." said Naruto.

"No. I will find them. You go to sleep." said Kakashi sternly.

"What are you going to tell them?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry. I'll just tell them we had an errand to run for Tsunade." said Kakashi.

"Thank you. I don't want to hide this from them. I just can't tell them yet. They'll only worry." said Naruto.

"Naruto, that is what people do with the ones they care about." said Kakashi.

"I know. Goodnight Kakashi." said Naruto.

"Goodnight Naruto." said Kakashi as he left. Naruto went in to get ready for bed. "_I hope the dream doesn't come tonight but I know it will._" he thought. Kakashi sat in a nearby tree and watched as Naruto got settled down for the night. Soon as all the lights were out Kakashi crept closer. "_I'll keep watch tonight. Naruto seems very nervous about going to sleep._" thought Kakashi. Jumping onto the roof, Kakashi sat down to wait.

"I'll hear him if anything happens." said Kakashi.

_I'm running through the forest again. I can hear her yelling, "Help! Someone help me please!"_

_"I'm coming!" I yell. Speeding up I race to the clearing. Her back is to me. "I'm here!" I say. She stiffens and whirls around to face me. There are tears running down her face. I notice her eyes are a deep green. "Who are you? Why do you keep calling for help?" I ask. The girl does not move. I step farther into the clearing. "Answer me!" I plead. The girl looks at me then looks down at her stomach. My eyes follow the movement. I notice she is clutching her stomach, hands covered in blood. "What happened to you?" I ask. She says nothing but pulls her hands away. I can see several kunai and shuriken embedded in her flesh. "No!" I yell. She takes a step towards me but begins to fall. I run to catch her but I can't. "No! Hold on. I'm coming!" I yell. Once more I hear her call for help. As I look I notice her mouth didn't move. "How can I hear her if her mouth isn't moving? That's strange." I think. I finally reach her and pull her into my lap. "Please don't die! Hold on. I'll save you. Hang on!" I say. The girl looks up at me and smiles. She reaches her hand up to my face. She touches me with her bloody hand before closing her eyes. Suddenly her hand goes limp and falls. "No!" I yell._

I hear Naruto yelling in his sleep. Swiftly I jump to his balcony. Looking in his window I can see him thrashing around and yelling. I quickly throw the window open and enter. I make my way to Naruto's side to try to wake him.

"No! Hold on! I'll save you! Please don't die!" I hear him yell.

"Naruto! Wake up. It's just a dream! Naruto!" I yell shaking him. Suddenly he bolts upright, wide awake. I can see tears streaming down his face. He looked around the room before his eyes settled on me.

"Kakashi?!" said Naruto.

"It's alright. You were dreaming again." said Kakashi. Naruto nodded and then flung himself into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi held him while he sobbed uncontrollably.

"I...I...couldn't save her! Oh god! She was covered in so much blood!" sobbed Naruto.

"Shh...It's alright Naruto. It was just a dream. It wasn't real." said Kakashi soothingly. Soon Naruto calmed down.

"Let's go into the kitchen and I'll fix you some tea." said Kakashi. Naruto nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Naruto sat at the table while Kakashi fixed the tea. Kakashi could see Naruto was still trembling. "_This dream must have been worse than the others._" he thought.

"Naruto, do you want to tell me about your dream?" asked Kakashi. Naruto looked up at Kakashi as he was handed a cup of tea. Naruto shook his head and looked away.

"It will help you feel better, Naruto. You can trust me." said Kakashi. Naruto looked at Kakashi and sighed.

"It felt so real. This time the dream was different." said Naruto.

"Different?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, this time I could talk to her. She heard me because she turned around. Her eyes were so green. Greener than Sakura's." said Naruto.

"Did she say anything to you?" asked Kakashi.

"No. I could hear her yelling but it was strange." said Naruto.

"Strange? What do you mean strange?" asked Kakashi.

"I can hear her yelling but her mouth never moved. How can I hear what she says if her mouth doesn't move? Anyway I asked her what she needed help with. She looked down at her stomach and I could see it was...covered in blood." Naruto sobbed.

"I asked what happened and she moved her hands to show me. She had kunai and shuriken sticking out of her. She tried to walk to me but she fell. I couldn't catch her. When I got to her she wasn't moving so I pulled her into my lap. She smiled at me and touched my face. Her hand went limp and I yelled. Then I woke up." said Naruto, still crying. Kakashi went to Naruto and put his arm around him.

"It's ok, Naruto. We'll go see Tsunade in the morning. Get some stuff. You can stay with me until we sort this out, ok?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah ok, thanks Kakashi." said Naruto relieved. Kakashi took Naruto's empty cup and put it in the sink.

"Come on. It's getting late and we have training in the morning." said Kakashi, pushing Naruto towards his room. Naruto disappeared inside and came out a few minutes later.

"Ok. I am ready." he said. Kakashi nodded and then they left. Reaching Kakashi's house, Naruto started to relax.

"You can sleep here in the guest room." said Kakashi, turning on the light.

"Ok" said Naruto plopping onto the bed.

"Kakashi? Why do you think my dreams changed?" asked Naruto.

"I don't really know. I'm guessing whoever the girl is becoming desperate. There must be a reason she calls out and you are hearing her." said Kakashi.

"Do you think she is calling to me for help? I don't even know her though." said Naruto. "I am not sure. Try to get some sleep now. I'll be in the next room if you need me. After training we'll go see Tsunade, alright?" asked Kakashi.

"Ok Kakashi. I'm really sorry to bother you like this." said Naruto quietly.

"It's no bother. Now get some rest." said Kakashi as he turned out the light.

"Night, Kakashi." said Naruto.

"Night." said Kakashi as he headed into the kitchen. Kakashi sat in the kitchen until he was sure Naruto was asleep. Stepping softly Kakashi went to check on him. "_Good. He is asleep. I'll head to bed now myself._" he thought. Kakashi went to his room and set his alarm. He climbed into bed listening to make sure Naruto was still asleep. Seeing that he was, Kakashi quickly fell asleep himself, wondering about this new dream.

**A/N: Two updates in one day! How cool is that? lol Anyways, please Read and Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke would have never left Konoha and Sakura would have been banished! Anyway, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Kakashi and Naruto headed to the training grounds where Sakura and Sai were waiting.

"Naruto is still with Kakashi? Something is going on." said Sakura. Sai nodded.

"Something is obviously bothering him." he said. Naruto looked at Kakashi as they approached the two.

"I think they are talking about me." he said.

"What makes you think that?" asked Kakashi.

"They keep looking at me." said Naruto.

"Hmm... Looks like you're right. They are probably trying to find out what's going on." said Kakashi.

"Oh, do you think I should tell them?" asked Naruto.

"It's up to you. They are your teammates. These dreams are affecting your training and your teamwork. It may be wise to let them know so they can understand why." said Kakashi.

"You're right. I'll tell them after training." said Naruto.

"Why not tell them now? Training can wait for a little while." said Kakashi.

"Alright." said Naruto.

"Sakura, Sai? I have something I need to tell you." Naruto said.

"Naruto what's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Sakura concerned.

"Let's sit down over by the trees and Naruto will explain." said Kakashi. Everyone nodded and went to the trees. Sitting down they waited patiently for Naruto to start.

"Naruto, please tell us what's wrong. You're scaring me." said Sakura.

"It's alright Sakura, nothing to be scared of. For about a month now I've been having this dream. Except last night the dream was different." said Naruto. He quickly told them about the dreams, the sleeplessness and how he is now staying with Kakashi.

"Can Tsunade figure this out?" asked Sai.

"She is working on it. We are going to see her after training to discuss the new dream." said Kakashi.

"Why wait until after training? Let's go now." said Sakura.

"What do you think Sai?" asked Kakashi.

"I agree. We need to get this figured out." he said. Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"It's up to you Naruto. We can go now if you want." said Kakashi. Naruto looked at Sakura and Sai. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Might as well." said Naruto standing up. The others stood up and went to Naruto.

"We'll get through this together, Naruto." said Sakura.

"Yes. We are a team after all." said Sai. Kakashi smiled at his students and they all went to the tower.

Once again Kakashi and Naruto were at the Hokage tower, followed by Sakura and Sai.

"Oh, Kakashi! You're back. You need to see Tsunade again?" asked Shizune.

"Hai, is she in?' asked Kakashi.

"Yes. Let me tell her you are here." said Shizune as she disappeared into the office. A few minutes later she came out and ushered them into the office.

"Kakashi, to what do I owe this pleasure to?" asked Tsunade.

"It's about our discussion yesterday." said Kakashi. Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"It happened again Naruto?" she asked.

"Yes. This time it was different. Oh and Sakura and Sai know about it, too." said Naruto.

"What was so different about it this time?" asked Tsunade.

"This time I could talk to the girl and she was facing me. I could hear her calling for help but her mouth never moved. I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong. She never said anything. She showed me her hands over her stomach covered in blood. When she moved her hands I could see she had been stabbed with kunai and shuriken. They were sticking out of her. She stepped toward me but she fell. I couldn't catch her. I finally got to her and pulled her into my lap. She touched my face, closed her eyes and...Died. That's where I woke up yelling. Well, more like Kakashi woke me up. I stayed with him last night." said Naruto.

"Hmm, you said you could hear her but her mouth never moved?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. I thought it was strange." said Naruto.

"You said you could see her face this time. What did she look like? Could you see her headband this time?" asked Tsunade.

"She had long orange hair and deep green eyes. They were greener than Sakura's. She was crying. She looked very frightened until I started to talk to her. I caught a glimpse of her headband but I didn't recognize the symbol." said Naruto.

"What did it look like?" asked Kakashi.

"It was the letter "M" with an infinity symbol over it." said Naruto.

"What? Wait! Shizune! Bring Ibiki here. Quickly!" yelled Tsunade.

"Yes mi'lady!" said Shizune running out the door. Kakashi looked at Naruto who gulped and cowered next to Sakura and Sai.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you." said Kakashi. Naruto looked at his friends who smiled.

"We won't let you do this alone." said Sakura.

"That's right. We'll stay with you no matter what." said Sai. Tsunade smiled at the three.

"They've come a long way, haven't they?" she asked.

"Yes. They still have a long way to go but it's a start." said Kakashi. Soon footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Naruto paled as the door opened.

"You needed to see me, Lady Hokage?" Ibiki asked.

"Yes. I need some assistance concerning Naruto." said Tsunade. Naruto whimpered as Sai moved in front of him. Everyone looked at Naruto hiding behind Sai.

"Naruto? What's wrong with him?" asked Ibiki. Naruto began trembling and Sakura hugged him.

"It's ok Naruto. We won't let him hurt you." said Sakura. Kakashi walked over to Naruto, but Sai was blocking his way.

"Sai, move." he said.

"What are you going to do to him?" Sai demanded.

"Sai! No one is going to hurt Naruto. Ibiki is going to help him. That's all." said Tsunade. Naruto looked up but stayed tense. Sai thought it over and stepped aside. He did not move far.

"Naruto, Ibiki isn't here to hurt you. Now let's listen to Tsunade and find out why he is here. Alright?" asked Kakashi. Naruto looked at Ibiki warily but nodded. As Kakashi turned to Tsunade, Sai moved back to Naruto.

"Tsunade what's going on? And why does Naruto look like he is going to bolt?" asked Ibiki.

"Naruto has been having strange dreams for about a month, the same dream every night. He hasn't been sleeping well and has become quite jumpy." said Tsunade.

"I can see that." said Ibiki eyeing Naruto.

"The dream came again last night but it was very different from his previous ones." explained Tsunade.

"What are the dreams about? How was the one last night different?" asked Ibiki. Tsunade began to tell him everything about the dreams.

"Naruto why don't you tell Ibiki about the headband you saw?" said Tsunade. Naruto gulped and moved around to stand by Sai.

"Well, it had the letter "M" on it and an infinity symbol over it. I've never seen it before." said Naruto nervously.

"I know that headband. But I thought that village disappeared a long time ago." said Ibiki.

"Huh? What village is it?" asked Kakashi.

"It was called the Village Hidden in the Mind. They just disappeared years ago. No one knows why and they never heard from them again." said Ibiki.

"If that is true, why is this girl calling out to Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know." said Ibiki.

"Ibiki-sensei?" a voice from the back of the room asked. Everyone turned to look. Naruto was staring at Ibiki.

"Yes Naruto?" said Ibiki.

"You seem to know a lot about these people. Can I ask you something?" asked Naruto.

"Go ahead." said Ibiki.

"In my dreams I can hear her yelling to me. She did it in my dream last night but never moved her mouth. How can I hear her if she doesn't open her mouth?" asked Naruto.

"She doesn't open her mouth at all?" asked Ibiki.

"No." said Naruto.

"Tsunade, with your permission I would like to have one of my men look into Naruto's dreams." said Ibiki. Naruto whimpered again and hid behind Sai.

"Don't worry Naruto. It doesn't hurt. You've done it before, remember? When you were interrogated about Genno, it didn't hurt did it?" asked Ibiki.

"No. Can Sakura and Sai stay with me?" Naruto asked.

"As long as they are quiet and do not interfere. And as long as Tsunade grants the request." said Ibiki.

"Naruto are you ok with this?" asked Tsunade.

"As long as my friends are with me." said Naruto.

"Ibiki you have permission. Only look into his dreams. Kakashi, you are to go with them." said Tsunade.

"Of course." said Kakashi. Naruto looked relieved that Kakashi would be coming too.

"Umm...when do you want to do this?" asked Sakura.

"As soon as possible while the dream is fresh in his mind." said Ibiki.

"If you are ready Naruto let's go." said Kakashi. Naruto nodded and walked to Ibiki with Sakura and Sai. Ibiki smiled.

"Don't worry. You won't get hurt." he said. Naruto nodded and the group followed Ibiki back to ANBU headquarters.

**A/N: As I have said before, this is an ongoing story. I'm not really sure where I am going with it nor do I know if it will be continued. I value your opinions. So please Read and Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke would have never left Konoha and Sakura would have been banished! Anyway, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

At ANBU headquarters Ibiki lead the group down to the basement. Ibiki opened a door and motioned for everyone to go in. Tsunade entered first, followed by Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Naruto. Ibiki walked in last in case Naruto decided to bolt last minute.

"Naruto, come with me." said Ibiki. Naruto jumped and Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Where are you taking him? Where he goes, we go." said Sai. Sakura nodded.

"I'm just going to introduce him to the people who will be doing the procedure. It's to help him relax so it will be easier for them to gain access to his memories of the dream. You cannot come, but if it will ease your minds Kakashi can accompany him." said Ibiki. Sai and Sakura looked at Naruto.

"If Kakashi goes I will be fine. He won't let them hurt me, right?" asked Naruto. They all looked at Kakashi awaiting his answer.

"I won't let anyone hurt you if I can help it. Trust me." said Kakashi. Sakura and Sai looked at Naruto who nodded. Sakura hugged Naruto.

"Be careful Naruto." she said.

"We'll be here if you need us. Give a yell and we'll come running." said Sai.

"Thanks guys." said Naruto. He turned and walked to Kakashi.

"Let's go." he said. Kakashi and Naruto followed Ibiki through another door.

"Tsunade? Naruto will be alright, won't he?" asked Sakura who was beginning to cry. Sai put his arm around her and waited for Tsunade's answer.

"Yes. Naruto is in good hands. When this is over, he'll need you two for support." said Tsunade.

"Then can you make it a mission that we stay with him until this gets figured out?" asked Sai. Tsunade looked from Sakura to Sai.

"You'd be willing to give up your free time to stay with him?" she asked. Sai and Sakura looked at each other.

"Yes!" they both replied.

"Very well, since Naruto is staying with Kakashi, you two will stay there as well. Once Kakashi comes back out, I will make it an official mission." said Tsunade. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you lady Tsunade," she said.

"You're welcome. Now I know for a fact they will be in there for an hour. That will give you plenty of time to get what you need together and get back here. Just get what you need for tonight and tomorrow. You can get the rest later. Now go!" said Tsunade.

"Hai!" yelled Sakura and Sai as they took off at a dead run.

Forty-five minutes later they were back in the basement.

"Is he still in there?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. They should be coming out soon." said Tsunade.

"Good. We were worried we missed him." said Sakura.

"No, you still have fifteen minutes. Did you get everything packed?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes." said Sai. Tsunade whistled twice. Two ANBU appeared in front of her.

"I want you to go to Sakura and Sai's homes and retrieve their bags. Take them to Kakashi's apartment at once." said Tsunade.

"Hai." they said and disappeared.

"Now you won't have to leave Naruto to get your stuff." said Tsunade. Sakura and Sai thanked Tsunade and waited for Naruto to come back out. Ten minutes later Naruto, Kakashi and Ibiki appeared.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, they just talked to me and explained what they will be doing." said Naruto.

"How long until they are ready, Ibiki?" asked Tsunade.

"About half an hou," Ibiki replied.

"Good. Kakashi, Naruto, I need to discuss something with you." said Tsunade.

"Yes?" said Kakashi.

"You, Sakura and Sai have a mission." said Tsunade.

"A mission? Now? What about Naruto?" asked Kakashi. Tsunade smirked.

"He is the mission." she said. "

Huh?" said Naruto confused.

"Kakashi, You, Sakura and Sai are to stay with Naruto until we can get these dreams figured out. Sakura and Sai will be staying with you until then. Their overnight bags have already been moved to your apartment." said Tsunade.

"My apartment?! There isn't any room. I only have the one guest room and Naruto already occupies it." said Kakashi.

"I see. Hmm, that definitely won't work." said Tsunade thinking.

"Tsunade?" said Ibiki.

"Yes, Ibiki?" she said.

"May I make a suggestion?" he asked.

"By all means Ibiki." said Tsunade motioning for him to continue. "

What about that empty house by Iruka? It has enough rooms for everyone. Just needs to be aired out some and be furnished." said Ibiki.

"That could work." Tsunade said then turned to Kakashi. "What do you think, Kakashi?"

"That would work. Plus Iruka will be close by if we need him. He knows about the dreams too. Would that be alright with you three?" asked Kakashi.

"As long as we are with Naruto any place is fine." said Sakura. Sai nodded his agreement.

"Then it is settled. After you are done here, Ibiki, you are to bring them to that house. I will arrange for it to be aired out and furnished. Is that understood?" said Tsunade.

"Hai!" everyone said. Naruto leaned over to Sakura.

"Just so you know I would have given you the guest room and slept on the floor." he said. Sakura giggled.

"I know you would have Naruto. Thanks." said Sakura.

"I am going to go see Iruka. I will be back before you begin, Ibiki." said Tsunade. Ibiki nodded.

"Iruka? What are you going to see him for?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I am going to put him in charge of airing out that house and getting furniture." said Tsunade.

"Oh ok." said Naruto.

"I'll be back soon Naruto. Try to relax a little." said Tsunade.

"That's easy for you to say, Granny." said Naruto. Tsunade laughed and walked out the door. Sakura sank to the floor, pulling Naruto and Sai down with her. Ibiki and Kakashi watched as they arranged themselves on the floor. Sakura leaned against the wall. Naruto's head on her lap and Sai's head was on her thighs. Naruto and Sai closed their eyes while Sakura ran her hands through their hair, lulling them to sleep. Within five minutes she was asleep as well. They were all smiling.

"Would you look at that?" exclaimed Ibiki.

"Yeah, they make a really good team, don't they?" asked Kakashi. Ibiki looked at Kakashi and nodded.

"Are they really close then?" asked Ibiki.

"They are now. Sakura and Naruto used to hate Sai. Sakura didn't care much for Naruto when they were younger. I'm glad they will be there for Naruto through this. He is going to need them." said Kakashi.

"Yeah, we might as well get comfortable too. They will be ready soon and who knows how long it will take to get through his dreams." said Ibiki sitting down on the floor.

"If it helps him, we'll be here till the end." said Kakashi.

Tsunade walked back into the basement twenty five minutes later. Kakashi hurriedly stood up to keep Tsunade from making any noise. He put his fingers to his lips. Tsunade stared in confusion. Ibiki stood up and pointed to wall. Tsunade turned to look. Upon seeing the three, she smiled.

"How long have they been like that?" she whispered.

"Not long after you left." said Ibiki.

"Should we wake them up?" asked Kakashi.

"No. Let them sleep. It's probably the most sleep Naruto has gotten in a while." said Tsunade.

"Actually it may be easier to access his dreams while he is asleep. He is already relaxed." said Ibiki.

"Can they do that without waking them?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes. I will go get them so we can get started." said Ibiki, heading back through the door. He came back out with two ANBU in tow.

"Are you ready? Can you do this without waking them?" asked Tsunade. The first ANBU, Dragon, stepped forward.

"Yes, Lady Hokage. This should not disturb them. It actually makes it easier for us. It will not take as long either." he said.

"Fine, get started. Only access the memories of the dreams." The second ANBU, Cat, stepped forward and began to do hand signs. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Here we go, back to the past jutsu!"

"Naruto, can you hear me? Don't be afraid. I am going to access your dreams from the last month. I need you to show them to me. Do you remember when they first started?" asked Cat.

"Yes." said Naruto.

"Tell me about them. What can you see?" asked Cat.

"I'm in a ...forest. I hear yelling." said Naruto.

"Can you understand it?" asked Cat.

"No. It's too far away. I'm running towards a clearing. I can see a...person. No, a girl." said Naruto.

"Can you see her face?" asked Cat.

"No. Her back is to me now. She has orange hair and I can see a kunai pouch on her right leg and a headband around her left arm." said Naruto.

"Ok good. Can you go to last night's dream? Can you see her face now?" asked Cat.

"No. I'm yelling to her. She's turning around." said Naruto.

"Now can you see her face?" asked Cat.

"Yes. She has green eyes. She's...crying. I can't hear her crying but I can see her tears." said Naruto.

"Why is she crying?" asked Cat.

"I'm not sure. Wait. Her hands... They are covered in blood." said Naruto.

"Blood? Is she hurt?" asked Cat.

"I don't know. She's moving her hands from her stomach. I see...shuriken and kunai...oh god! There are so many of them!" sobbed Naruto.

"Almost done, Naruto. Just hang on. Has she been stabbed?" asked Cat.

"Yes. Her stomach is covered with them. They are sticking out everywhere." Naruto said still crying.

"Can you see her headband?" asked Cat.

"Not clearly. Wait. She's falling now. I can't catch her! I've got her. I'm holding her in my lap. I see her headband now." said Naruto.

"Can you tell what village she is from?" asked Cat.

"No. I've never seen it before." said Naruto.

"What does it look like?" asked Cat.

"It has a letter on it. It's an "M". There is a...symbol...over it. It's an infinity symbol." said Naruto.

"Ok, Naruto. I'm going to leave your mind now. You will remember our conversation. Release!" said Cat forming the hand sign. Cat stumbled and started to fall. Dragon ran to catch her.

"Cat? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes. His dreams were easy to access, but it was hard to remain in them. I had to use more chakra than normal." said Cat.

"Get her upstairs so she can rest." said Tsunade.

"Hai." said Dragon as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Do you think they will wake up soon?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm surprised Sakura and Sai stayed asleep." said Tsunade.

"The ANBU made it so they would not be disturbed during Naruto's questioning. I thought it best so Naruto would stay relaxed. As you can see she had a hard time even with him being this relaxed. It would have been impossible if he was awake and anxious." said Ibiki.

"Release!" said Tsunade. Sakura began to stir.

"Huh? Where am I?" she said.

"It's alright Sakura. You are still at ANBU." said Tsunade.

"Naruto? Is he ok?" Sakura asked coming fully awake.

"He's fine. Look down." said Kakashi. Sakura looked down and saw Naruto and Sai asleep, heads on her lap. She smiled at them.

"Naruto, Sai. It's time to wake up." she said, gently shaking them. Sai and Naruto snapped awake and sat up. Naruto was rubbing his eyes. Glancing around he finally located Kakashi.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"Yes. They're all done. Let's get you home." said Kakashi.

"Did I do ok?" Naruto asked quietly.

"You did fine Naruto. ANBU confirmed the headband for us. But we will talk about it later. We need to get you guys settled into the house by Iruka. He should be about done getting it ready." said Ibiki.

"Alright, you guys ready to go?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah." said Naruto standing up. He reached down and helped Sai up. Then they both reached their hands out and pulled Sakura to her feet. She stumbled a bit.

"Whoa, Sakura! You ok?" asked Sai.

"Yeah, my legs are asleep. I'll be fine in a few minutes." she laughed.

"We'll help you." said Naruto, wrapping his arm around her waist. Sai nodded and wrapped his arm around her lower back.

"Thanks, guys." said Sakura.

"No problem." said Sai.

"We're ready Kakashi." said Naruto. Kakashi nodded.

"Lead the way Ibiki." he said. Ibiki opened the door and went out. The others followed. Everyone stopped outside of ANBU headquarters.

"Naruto, you get some rest and I will come check on you later. I have to meet with ANBU about your dreams." said Tsunade.

"Ok. Will they be able to tell us anything?" asked Naruto. "I'm don't know. I'm sure if they can't the village elders can. I'm going to talk to them about this village." said Tsunade.

"Oi Ibiki! You never answered me!" said Naruto. Ibiki looked at him confused.

"What didn't I answer?" he asked.

"I asked why could I hear the girl call out if her mouth never moved." said Naruto. Ibiki looked at Tsunade.

"Can you wait until Tsunade comes tonight? I will explain everything then." he said.

"I guess." said Naruto.

"Good. Now let's get going. Iruka will be waiting." said Ibiki.

"I'll see you in a little while, Naruto." said Tsunade. Naruto nodded and they all followed Ibiki to the new house. Tsunade turned and went to meet with ANBU and the elders at Hokage tower.

**A/N: As I have said before, this is an ongoing story. I'm not really sure where I am going with it nor do I know if it will be continued. I value your opinions. So please Read and Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke would have never left Konoha and Sakura would have been banished! Anyway, here's chapter 6! Sorry it's so short. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"Here we are." said Ibiki walking up to a house.

"This is where we are staying? It's huge!" exclaimed Naruto. Ibiki laughed.

"Yes it is rather large. But you will be comfortable here." he said. The front door opened and Iruka came out.

"Hey you're here. Come on in. Everything is set. Just need to get some food now." he said.

"Thanks Iruka." said Ibiki.

"No problem." said Iruka.

"Well Kakashi. I will leave you to get settled. I'll be back soon." said Ibiki.

"Thanks Ibiki. Alright, everyone inside." said Kakashi. Ibiki turned to leave as the others went inside the house and shut the door.

"Ok Iruka. Show us what's what." said Kakashi.

"Follow me. This is the living room, dining room, and kitchen. That's the downstairs bathroom." he said pointing out the rooms. He went upstairs to show them their rooms.

"The master bedroom is here. This is the second floor bathroom. This is one bedroom here. These are the other two bedrooms. There is a small bathroom connecting the two bedrooms." said Iruka.

"Does everyone know which room they want?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes. I want this one that connects to the bathroom. Naruto should take the other one." said Sakura.

"Why Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Because, it will be easier to get to him if he has another dream. Sai should have the room across from him for the same reason. Kakashi you are in charge so you get the bigger room." said Sakura.

"Ah. Do you guys agree with that?" asked Kakashi. Sai and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. "If that's what Sakura has decided it's fine with us." said Naruto.

"Alright. Go check out your rooms then. Once you settle in we'll go get food. Iruka and I will be down the hall if you need us." said Kakashi. Iruka looked at Kakashi confused.

"Come on. I'll explain." Kakashi said walking to his new room. Sakura, Sai, and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged. Turning they disappeared into their rooms and shut their doors.

"Kakashi what did you need?" asked Iruka.

"We need to discuss what happened last night Naruto." said Kakashi.

"Did something happen? Another dream?" asked Iruka.

"Yes but this time the dream was very different." said Kakashi.

"Different? But what was so different? Aren't they all the same?" asked Iruka.

"They have been. But last night's dream was very upsetting. After I got Naruto settled in last night I stayed behind to keep an eye on him. He didn't know I was there. I heard him start yelling around midnight. I ran in to see what was going on. He was dreaming again but this time he was crying and shaking. I had to wake him up. He was confused at first but when he realized it was me, he leapt into my arms and just sobbed. It was bad." said Kakashi.

"Did he say what was different about it?" asked Iruka.

"It took a bit but I finally got him to talk about it. It was the same girl but this time Naruto could talk to her and he could see her face." said Kakashi.

"Why would that upset him?" asked Iruka.

"That wasn't what did it. The girl was covered in blood and had a lot of kunai and shuriken sticking out of her. She fell and Naruto couldn't catch her. She died in his arms. After that he woke up." said Kakashi.

"Oh god! No wonder he seems so out of it today." said Iruka.

"That's not all Iruka." said Kakashi.

"What else happened?" asked Iruka.

"Naruto had a run-in with Ibiki and two ANBU." said Kakashi.

"Ibiki and ANBU? What did they want Naruto for?" asked Iruka.

"Ibiki had ANBU delve into his memories of the dream. That's where we were come from when we got here." said Kakashi.

"Poor kid. He must have been terrified." said Iruka.

"He was at first. Ibiki took Naruto into another room to meet the two ANBU who were going to do it. Just to help him relax. Turns out Sakura managed to relax him more than they could." said Kakashi chuckling.

"What do you mean?" asked Iruka.

"Sakura and Sai wouldn't let Naruto go with Ibiki unless they went as well. After Naruto came out from meeting the two ANBU, Sakura and Sai went over to him. Tsunade told Naruto to relax. Sakura took his and Sai's hands and pulled them down onto the floor. She sat against the wall. Naruto laid his head on her lap and Sai laid his on her thighs. Sakura kept running her fingers through their hair until they fell asleep. She fell asleep not long after they did." said Kakashi.

"I didn't know anyone could have that effect on Naruto or Sai. What happened after they felll asleep?" asked Iruka.

"We didn't want to disturb them so Ibiki had ANBU do his dream probe while he slept. They said it would be easier that way." answered Kakashi.

"Was it easier to do it that way?" asked Iruka.

"Yes. Although the ANBU ended up almost collapsing from chakra depletetion when she finished it." said Kakashi.

"Chakra depletetion? It doesn't take that much normally does it?" Iruka.

"No. She said it was easy to access his dream but it was difficult to remain in them." said Kakashi.

"His mind is that strong he could almost kick them out?" asked Iruka.

"Don't forget Iruka. He still has the Kyubbi in him." said Kakashi.

"So what happens now?" asked Iruka.

"Tsunade and Ibiki will be here later tonight to go over it. You may want to be here as well, "said Kakashi.

"I'll be here. If Tsunade and Ibiki are coming we best get some food to eat." said Iruka. "Good idea. Let's get the others." said Kakashi. Iruka nodded his head and they left to find the others.

Iruka and Kakashi found Sai and Sakura in Naruto's room.

"Hey guys. We need to go get food. Let's go." said Kakashi as he opened the door. Quickly shutting it, Kakashi turned around and bumped into Iruka.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" asked Iruka.

"Umm...Let's give them a little more time shall we?" Kakashi said. Iruka looked at him in confusion.

"I'm not saying anything. You want to know you look for yourself." said Kakashi. Iruka shook his head and pushed past him to get to the door. He looked at Kakashi again before slowly opening the door. Looking in, Iruka's face flushed red and he backed out closing the door.

"You're right. A little more time won't hurt." he said.

"Told you." said Kakashi. Sakura and Sai were lying on the bed with Naruto sound asleep. Naruto was on one side and Sai on the other. Sakura was in between them, their arms wrapped around her waist. Sakura was pushed up against Naruto spoon-style. Sai was facing her smiling, as were the other two. An hour later Sakura, Sai and Naruto came downstairs.

"Kakashi? Iruka?" yelled Naruto.

"In the kitchen!" Iruka yelled back. They walked into the kitchen to see Iruka and Kakashi drinking tea.

"Why did you let us sleep so long?" asked Sakura. At the mention of them sleeping, Iruka turned bright red and Kakashi choked on his tea.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sai. "No... Nothing wrong." sputtered Kakashi. Iruka shook his head.

"Umm...Tsunade and Ibiki will be here later. We need to get some food. If you are ready let's go." he said recovering first.

"We're ready to go." said Sai.

"Alright, if there is anything you want, tell me so I can add it to the list." said Iruka.

"Ramen?" asked Naruto.

"It's already on the list, Naruto." said Kakashi.

"Sakura, anything you want?" asked Iruka.

"Just the stuff for dango and rice balls, I'll do the cooking." said Sakura. "Fine, Sai?" asked Iruka.

"I have no preference." said Sai.

"Let's go then." said Kakashi. They left for the store. At the store Iruka gave everyone a part of the shopping list.

"Get what is on your list then we will meet back here." said Iruka. Everyone nodded and headed off to get what was on their list. Half an hour later, everyone met back up front.

"Everyone get what they were supposed to?" asked Iruka. They all nodded.

"Alright let's get this paid for so we can get back. We still have to put this food away and prepare dinner for seven people." said Kakashi.

"Seven?" said Sai.

"Yes, there is all of us, Tsunade and Ibiki." said Iruka.

"Oh ok." said Sai. The groceries bought and paid for, the group headed back to the house.

**A/N: As I have said before, this is an ongoing story. I'm not really sure where I am going with it nor do I know if it will be continued. I value your opinions. So please Read and Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke would have never left Konoha and Sakura would have been banished! Anyway, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

An hour later the groceries were put away and everyone was deciding what to have for dinner.

"Why don't we just have spaghetti? It's easy to make and there will be enough for everyone." suggested Sakura.

"Sounds good to me." said Kakashi.

"Alright, I will start on dinner and you guys go wash up. You can set the table when you are done." said Sakura. Kakashi, Sai and Naruto stood up and walked out of the room.

"Want some help?" asked Iruka.

"I'd appreciate it. Can you put a pot of water on to boil while I get the sauce started?" asked Sakura.

"No problem." he said. Iruka and Sakura got to work making dinner. Soon the guys came back in and quickly set the table.

"Smells good in here." said Kakashi.

"Thank you. It should be done soon." said Sakura. Iruka grabbed a loaf of Italian bread and put it in the oven to warm. A knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it." said Sai. He opened the door and saw Ibiki and Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, Ibiki-san. Come in." he said. He turned and led them into the kitchen.

"Tsunade, Ibiki, welcome. Please, join us for dinner." said Kakashi as he stood up to greet them.

"Thank you, Kakashi." said Tsunade as she and Ibiki sat at the table.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Naruto.

"What do you have?" asked Ibiki. Kakashi stood up and looked into the fridge.

"Milk, juice, water, soda, sake, and tea." he said.

"Tea for me, please." said Tsunade.

"Hot or cold?" asked Sai.

"Cold is fine." said Tsunade.

"Ibiki?" said Naruto.

"Soda is fine." he said. Naruto nodded and poured Tsunade a glass of tea.

"Uh... Ibiki? What kind do you want? There's cola, grape, orange and root beer." said Naruto.

"Root beer is fine." said Ibiki. Naruto handed him the can of soda and sat down at the table. Iruka walked into the dining room.

"Hello Tsunade, Ibiki. Dinner will be ready in a minute." he said.

"That's fine." said Tsunade.

"What is for dinner? It smells really good." asked Ibiki.

"Spaghetti with warm Italian bread and dessert I have no idea. She kicked me out of the kitchen for that." said Iruka. Everyone laughed.

"Iruka! Dinner is done. Can you help me?" yelled Sakura from the kitchen.

"Hai, I'm coming." said Iruka. He went back into the kitchen.

"What do you need help with?" he asked.

"I need that pot of spaghetti and the bowl of sauce brought out." said Sakura.

"Alright." he said grabbing the pot of spaghetti. Sakura took the bowl of sauce and headed to the dining room. After setting it down Sakura said,

"Everyone dig in. I'll be right back with the bread."

"Hand me your plate, Tsunade." said Kakashi as he stood up. Tsunade passed her plate over to him. Kakashi quickly put the spaghetti on her plate.

"Ano. Do you like the sauce on top or on the side?" he asked.

"On top thank you." said Tsunade. Kakashi nodded and placed a generous portion of sauce over the noodles. He repeated the process with everyone. Sakura meanwhile came back out and walked around the table, offering everyone a slice of the bread. As she went to sit down, Naruto and Sai stood up and pulled her chair out for her. Once seated, they returned to their seats. Everyone began to eat and chatter. Kakashi noticed Naruto sneaking glances at Ibiki and fidgeting.

"Ah, Ibiki what did you find out about the session with Naruto?" he asked. Naruto visibly slouched in his chair. Sakura reached over and squeezed his hand.

"The headband Naruto saw that girl wearing in his dream is definitely from the Village Hidden in the Mind. The village up and disappeared many years ago. They were thought to be gone for good." said Ibiki. "Di..did you figure out why I can hear the girl even though her mouth never moves?" asked Naruto nervously. Ibiki still gave him the creeps.

"The girl is a mute. Like most of the people in her village she can speak telepathically to others." Ibiki explained.

"We believe she may be in some kind of danger and is calling out for help." said Tsunade.

"But why can I hear her? And why does it come in my dreams?" asked Naruto.

"She may be just calling out and you are sensitive enough in your sleep to hear her. It manifests into a dream." said Tsunade.

"That's half right." said Ibiki.

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"I mean some of the people in that village can show the future to others as a dream. That is more than likely what's happening." said Ibiki.

"So her death, it hasn't happened yet?" asked Sai. Naruto looked at Ibiki anxiously.

"We don't know. If Naruto has another dream of her tonight then she is alive." said Ibiki.

"What if he doesn't have the dream?" asked Sakura.

"Then we will know she has died." stated Ibiki simply. Naruto stiffened in his seat and blanched.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" asked Iruka. Everyone looked at him. Naruto just nodded.

"I'm ok." he said.

"Naruto, I need to ask you something." said Tsunade. Naruto looked over to her and waited.

"I would like Inoichi Yamanaka to be here tonight while you sleep." said Tsunade. Naruto looked confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Inoichi can look into your mind while you are having the dream. He will be able to see everything you see." explained Ibiki.

"Ok I guess." said Naruto.

"Naruto, are you alright with this? It's to help you with your dream. I wouldn't allow it otherwise." said Tsunade. Naruto looked from Sakura to Sai.

"Can we stay in the room with him?" asked Sakura.

"That will be no problem." said Tsunade. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Then it's fine with me." he said. Tsunade nodded.

"After dinner I will send for Inoichi at once. He needs to be here and be ready when you go to sleep. And I will also be here to help him in case of chakra exhaustion." said Tsunade.

"But why would he get chakra exhaustion?" asked Naruto.

"We don't know how long he will have to remain in your mind once you go to sleep before you have the dream." said Ibiki.

"Naruto only has the dreams around midnight." said Kakashi.

"Are you sure?" asked Ibiki.

"Yes. He doesn't have them if he sleeps in the daytime. The first time I observed him leaving his apartment it was almost one in the morning. I began watching him after that. He was always fine till around midnight. Usually around twelve-thirty I would see him turn his lamp on." said Kakashi.

"So he'll only need around half an hour then. I still need to brief him about this." said Tsunade. Naruto looked down.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Sai. Everyone looked at him.

"I… I don't want everyone to find out about this." Naruto said quietly.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I will inform Inoichi that this is a top-secret mission." said Tsunade kindly. Naruto nodded.

"Alright, who's ready for dessert?" asked Sakura standing up.

"I'll help you." said Iruka and Sai. They stood up and began to clear the dinner dishes. After dessert was over, Tsunade left to find Inoichi.

**A/N: As I have said before, this is an ongoing story. I'm not really sure where I am going with it nor do I know if it will be continued. I value your opinions. So please Read and Review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke would have never left Konoha and Sakura would have been banished! Anyway, here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Half an hour later, Tsunade was back with Inoichi. Everyone was still in the dining room.

"Inoichi, please have a seat." said Iruka.

"Thanks. Now can you tell me what is going on? All you told me was that this was a top-secret mission." said Inoichi.

"Yes. This mission concerns Naruto." said Tsunade. Inoichi looked at Naruto.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Naruto took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Inoichi about his dreams. After he finished he watched Inoichi for his reaction.

"So the dreams come the same time every night?" he asked.

"Yes." said Naruto.

"I see. Then what is it you want me to do?" Inoichi asked.

"To be in Naruto's mind while the dream is occurring. We need to know what he is seeing and hearing. Anything that could help us identify this girl at all." said Tsunade.

"But midnight is still a few hours away. What we will we do in the meantime?" asked Sakura.

"Ibiki, can you tell us more about the hidden mind village?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. The hidden mind village was located in the heart of Marsh Country. All of the shinobi there had some form of telepathy or telekinesis." said Ibiki.

"Telepathy? That's where you can read minds and talk to people, right?" asked Sai. "Right, telekinesis is where you can move things with your mind." said Ibiki.

"That's kind of cool." said Naruto.

"The hidden mind village appeared out of nowhere almost fifty years ago and they disappeared without a trace just as suddenly. No one really knows much about them, and most people I know have either forgotten about them or have never heard of them." explained Ibiki.

"What made them disappear like that?" asked Naruto.

"No one knows what exactly happened, though there were many rumors about it." said Ibiki.

"Rumors? Like what?" asked Tsunade.

"There was one rumor that they were cursed by one of their own missing nins before he died. There was another that they were attacked in the dead of night." Ibiki said.

"Oh. Why would a missing nin curse his own village?" asked a confused Naruto.

"From what I have heard, the missing nin was an outcast in the village and everyone treated him poorly. He left the village to try to find a better life but he was marked as a missing nin. He was hunted by tracker nins and never knew a moments peace. He cursed the village the day the trackers caught up to him and killed him." said Ibiki.

"That's kind of scary if you think about it." said Sakura.

"It is really creepy. Why was he considered an outcast by the village?" asked Naruto.

"No one knows and they probably never will." answered Ibiki. Naruto watched Ibiki for a while, thinking about what he had just been told.

"What I don't get is if the village was cursed, what does it have to do with me? And who is that girl?" Naruto said.

"We still don't know. But your dreams are changing, so maybe there is a clue somewhere in your dreams." said Kakashi.

"I will do my best to figure out who this girl is. If she can do telepathy with Naruto, maybe I can talk to her and get some answers." said Inoichi.

Naruto dropped his head into his hands and sighed. He could not believe this was happening to him. Why couldn't it have been anyone else but him? He wasn't good at these kinds of things. So why him?

Inoichi must have sensed his unease because he tried to put the blonde's fears to rest.

"Naruto, I promise I will do everything I can to figure this out. Trust me." he said.

"O..okay. If you think you can help I'd appreciate it." said Naruto. Later that night, Naruto was getting ready for bed. Sai and Sakura were waiting for him to finish before joining him.

"Naruto, can we come in?" asked Sakura. Naruto opened the door to his room and waited for them to enter. He closed the door behind them and crossed to his bed where Sai and Sakura had sat. He climbed onto the bed between them and sighed. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled his head to her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep. What if the dream doesn't come tonight? Or if it does and it's worse than before?" he said. Sai put his hand on Naruto's back.

"It'll be alright, Naruto. We'll be here with you the entire time." he said.

"That's right. And so won't Kakashi, Iruka, Ibiki, Inoichi and Tsunade. You won't be going through it alone." Sakura soothed.

"Thank you." said Naruto. There was a small knock on the door before it opened.

"Naruto? It's almost eleven. You should try to get to sleep." said Iruka. Naruto nodded and laid down on the bed.

"Do you want us lay with you?" asked Sai. Naruto nodded again.

"I'd like that." he said.

"We'll come back in a little while? Just relax and try to sleep." said Iruka before closing the door and leaving.

"Relax huh? How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Naruto muttered.

"I think I know a way to help you relax." said Sakura as she layed next to Naruto. Sai lay down next to Sakura. Both boys placed an arm around her waist while Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto.

"How's that?" asked Sai.

"Naruto, close your eyes for me." said Sakura. Naruto closed his eyes and waited. Soon he could hear the soft sound of singing.

"'_Tis the last rose of summer left blooming alone  
All her lovely companions are faded and gone  
No flower of her kindred, no rosebud is nigh  
To reflect back her blushes and give sigh for sigh_

I'll not leave thee, thou lone one, to pine on the stem  
Since the lovely are sleeping, go sleep thou with them  
Thus kindly I scatter thy leaves o'er the bed  
Where thy mates of the garden lie scentless and dead

So soon may I follow when friendships decay  
And from love's shining circle the gems drop away  
When true hearts lie withered and fond ones are flown  
Oh who would inhabit this bleak world alone?  
This bleak world alone."

Naruto thought the song was pretty and began to relax. While Sakura was singing, the bedroom door opened to reveal Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka, Ibiki and Inoichi listening to the song. They remained quiet, captivated by the sound of Sakura's voice. When she finished, she looked over and saw that Naruto was sound asleep. She nudged Sai so he would get up without having to disturb Naruto. Sai quickly got off the bed and helped Sakura maneuver out from under Naruto's arm. When they were both standing, Sakura noticed the others in the doorway. She motioned for them to step back so she and Sai could come out. Once they were outside the bedroom, Sai closed the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Not long. We heard singing so we came up." said Tsunade.

"Sakura, I didn't know you had such a beautiful voice. Why don't you sing more often?" asked Kakashi. Sakura blushed.

"Have you ever heard of a singing kunoichi?" she said laughing.

"Kakashi is right. You sing beautifully. What was that song anyway?" asked Iruka.

"The Last Rose of Summer." said Sakura.

"It seems to have worked wonders to get Naruto to sleep so fast." said Ibiki.

"Yes, now we should figure out what we are going to do in the meantime. We don't have much time before he starts to dream again." said Kakashi.

"Let's go downstairs so we don't wake him up." suggested Inoichi. Everyone nodded and moved back to the kitchen. Back in the kitchen, Iruka prepared some tea for everyone. They were going to need it as they figured it was going to be a long night.

"So what should we do then?" asked Iruka.

"First of all, we need to know when Naruto is dreaming." said Tsunade.

"His dreams start about midnight. Can't you enter his mind before he starts dreaming, Inoichi?" asked Kakashi.

"That would be the best way to go about it. It would be easier to already be in his mind rather than try to fight my way in while he's dreaming." said Inoichi.

"Then we better get upstairs then. It's quarter of midnight now." said Sakura. Everyone put their teacups in the sink and quietly went back to Naruto's room. They opened the door and quickly arranged themselves so they would be comfortable. Inoichi sat on the end of the bed with his back against the window. Just a few minutes before midnight, he performed the familiar handsigns.

"Ninja Art: Mind Read Jutsu!" he said. His body slumped back against the window. While Inoichi's body was at it's most vulnerable state, Kakashi and Iruka stood next to him and waited. Kakashi kept glancing at the clock as it got closer to midnight. No one dared make a sound for fear it would wake Naruto. It did not take long for the tell tale signs of his dreaming came apparent. Naruto began to whimper and started to breathe harder, as if he was running. He stretched out his arms as if to grab someone or something.

_**I'm running through the forest again, my body being pulled to that familiar place as in every dream so far. I started to look around as I run trying to find anything that would indicate where I was. Up ahead of me I can see the clearing ahead of me. I can hear a familiar voice calling out to me. **_

_**"Who's there?" I ask. **_

_**"Don't be alarmed, Naruto. I have started the mind reading. I can see and hear everything you do." Inoichi said. **_

_**"Inoichi? You can see me?" I ask. **_

_**"Hai. Now when you see the girl I am going to give you some things to ask her." Inoichi instructed. I nodded. **_

_**"Okay. I am going into the clearing now. That's where she usually is." I said. **_

_**"Alright Naruto. Are you ready?" asked Inoichi. **_

_**"Yes." I said. I ran into the clearing and was relieved to see the girl was still there. She was facing the forest as if waiting for me. **_

_**"You're alive!" I cried. The girl nodded. **_

_**"I'm so glad." I said. **_

_**"Naruto, ask her name." I heard Inoichi say. I nodded. **_

_**"Can you tell me your name?" I asked her. She nodded. **_

_**"My name is Akina Yurishi." I heard her say. It was still strange to me that I could hear what she says without her ever opening her mouth. **_

_**"Akina? Why do you keep calling out to me? What do you want with me?" I ask. Akina sighs and walks towards me. **_

_**"I need your help, Naruto. You are the only one that can help us." she said. **_

_**"How do you know my name?" I ask. **_

_**"We have heard many things about you from others that have walked near our village." Akina said. **_

_**"Oh." I said. **_

_**"Naruto, ask her what happened." Inoichi said. I nodded. **_

_**"What happened to you? Why do you need my help?" I asked. She seemed to hesitate before answering. **_

_**"Akina?" I said cautiously. **_

_**"My village was said to have disappeared long ago. The truth is it never did. An old man has cast a strong genjutsu on the village, so anyone that comes near is affected. We aren't allowed to leave." Akina explained. **_

_**"Who is the old man? Why would he do such a thing?" I asked. **_

_**"The old man was a ninja that left our village because everyone treated him as an outcast. He tried to find peace in other villages but our village marked him as a missing nin. He was always being hunted by tracker nin. They never left him alone." she continued. **_

_**"What happened to the old man?" I heard Inoichi ask. **_

_**"What happened to him?" I asked.**_

_**"The hunter nins caught up to him and killed him. They brought his body back to the village to be buried. Once his body was returned the genjustu took effect and no one has been able to release it." she said. **_

_**"Then what do you need me for?" I asked. Akina looked at me.**_

_**"You have to help us. You must figure out how to save us. The anniversary of the old man's death is approaching." Akina said. As I looked on, her body began to fade. **_

_**"Akina? What's happening?" I asked franticly. She smiled at me.**_

_**"Don't worry. My time is up. I must go for now. Please come find us. Save us!" she said before completely disappearing. I then heard Inoichi's voice. **_

_**"Naruto, I am going to leave your mind now. When I am gone, you will be woken up." he said. I nodded. I felt a small tugging sensation before everything went black.**_

Naruto woke up to the feeling of someone shaking him gently.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Tsunade asked as soon as Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around the room to see many faces staring at him.

"Yeah. I'm alright. That was a weird dream." Naruto said grinning as he sat up. Tsunade checked him over.

"Granny I said I'm fine." Naruto stated.

"I'm just making sure gaki so hush." Tsunade said. Feeling satisfied, she backed away from him.

"What did you find out?" asked Kakashi. Naruto sat still for a moment trying to remember.

"Her name is Akina Yurishi." he said. Ibiki looked startled. The expression did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Ibiki? What's the matter?" he asked.

"The Yurishi's were an important clan from that village. They were almost as big as the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's. Their ancestor built that village himself." Ibiki explained.

"So they are a really important family then?" asked Naruto. Ibiki nodded.

"That clan has a heavily guarded technique that only they know. It is a kekkai genkai." Ibiki continued.

"Kekkai genkai? You mean a blood line trait, right?" asked Sai.

"Yes exactly. They have the power to implant an image into anyone's mind by just touching their forehead or having a telepathic link with the person." Ibiki said.

"Like genjutsu?" asked Iruka. Ibiki shook his head.

"No. Genjutsu and this technique are completely different. With a genjutsu you can release it by dispersing your chakra to one point in your body then releasing it all at once. You can't do that with the other technique." he finished. Inoichi chose that moment to speak up.

"From what Akina has said, the rumor about the old man placing a genjutsu on their village was true. They want Naruto to find them and release it." he said.

"But how am I supposed to do that?" asked Naruto frustrated. Tsunade smiled at him.

"You'll figure it out. Don't worry, Naruto." she said.

"So now what? Do we try to find them then?" asked Sakura.

"It is kind of an impromptu mission request but I guess we can't ignore it. Kakashi, I would like you and your squad to deal with this. Ibiki and Inoichi I want you to go as well." Tsunade said.

"Why do you need them to go?" asked Iruka curiously. Tsunade turned to him.

"Ibiki knows where the village was last located, and Inoichi can help Naruto with his dreams." she explained. Iruka nodded.

"Naruto, it would be best if you tried to get some sleep now. We can go over the details later." Tsunade said.

"Can Sai and Sakura stay with me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Iruka, I want you to stay here with Kakashi in case anything happens. Ibiki, you and Inoichi are free to go. Thank you." Tsuande said. Ibiki and Inoichi nodded.

"Hai. Tsunade would you like an escort back to the tower?" asked Ibiki.

"That would be fine." Tsunade answered. She bent down and kissed Naruto on the forehead, causing him to blush.

"Get some sleep, gaki." she said softly. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, granny." he said smiling. He laid back down on the bed and was soon joined by Sakura and Sai. As soon as their heads hit the pillow all three were sound asleep. Iruka creeped over and covered the trio with a warm blanket before they all left the room. He shut off the light and closed the door quietly behind him before following the others downstairs. Once they were downstairs, Tsunade, Ibiki and Inoichi said their goodbyes and left the house. Kakashi and Iruka went back to the kitchen.

"What a night! That was rather exhausting to watch." Kakashi said as he slumped into a chair. Iruka laughed.

"I would think it would be more so for Naruto than anyone else." he said. Kakashi sat up in the chair.

"You're right. At least we are one step closer in helping him." he yawned. Iruka looked over his shoulder at the silver haired ninja from the sink.

"Why don't you go to bed? I can clean up here." he said. Kakashi tried to stifle another yawn as he stood up.

"How about I help you then we can both go to bed?" he asked. Iruka blushed but agreed.

"Alright then. Thank you." he said. They quickly set to work tidying up the kitchen and dining room. Half an hour later they were finished and headed upstairs. Iruka paused at the top.

"What's the matter Iruka?" asked Kakashi quietly.

"Which room am I supposed to sleep in?" he asked sheepishly.

"Either Sai or Sakura's room is fine. They are both sleeping with Naruto tonight." Kakashi said. Iruka nodded. They crossed the hall to Naruto's room. Peeking in they saw everyone was asleep. They closed the door and left.

"Then I'll take Sai's room then. Goodnight, Kakashi." Iruka said before entering the room.

"Goodnight, Iruka." Kakashi said. They walked into their rooms and closed the doors. Soon they were both fast asleep as well and the house went into a comfortable silence.

**A/N: As I have said before, this is an ongoing story. I'm not really sure where I am going with it nor do I know if it will be continued. I value your opinions. So please Read and Review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke would have never left Konoha and Sakura would have been banished! Anyway, here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

Ch 9

The next morning Naruto awoke with the feeling of something warm against his chest. He opened his eyes to see pink hair and green eyes staring at him.

"Morning, Naruto. Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes, I did. How about you?" Naruto asked in return.

"I slept fine." she answered. Naruto looked past Sakura to the other side of the bed.

"Umm...Sakura...where's Sai?" Naruto asked.

"He got up a couple hours ago. It's just us right now." Sakura said smiling. Naruto turned bright red.

"Naruto, are you okay? Your face is red." Sakura said while feeling his head. Naruto pulled away from her hand and got out of bed.

"I"m fine. Really! I'm just umm...gonna go take a shower." he said as he quickly ran into the bathroom. Sakura laughed and got up.

"Naruto, I'm going to go get dressed. I will meet you downstairs." she hollered before leaving the room.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled. Twenty minutes later, Naruto got out of the shower and dried off. He went into his room, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Just as he was about to drop the towel his door banged open and Sai walked in.

"Sai! Knock next time dammit! I'm not dressed!" Naruto yelped. Sai stared at him blankly before shrugging.

"Sakura said it's time for breakfast and we're all waiting for you downstairs." he said. Naruto put his hands on his hips.

"What do you mean everyone?" he asked.

"Sakura, me, Iruka, Kakashi, Ibiki, Inoichi and Tsunade." Sai replied. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Why are they here?" he asked. Sai shook his head.

"No idea. They said they would explain as soon as everyone was together. So hurry up and get dressed." Sai said as he sat on Naruto's bed. Naruto stared at him with his mouth open.

"What?" asked Sai.

"You wanna get the hell out of my room so I can get dressed?" Naruto yelled. Sai smirked at him.

"Why? You don't have anything I haven't seen before." he said. Naruto blushed bright red. He crossed the room and grabbed Sai by the arm. He led him to the door and after opening it, pushed Sai out.

"But Naruto..." Sai started before Naruto slammed the door in his face. The next thing he heard was the door being locked. Sai shrugged and went back downstairs.

Naruto quickly dressed and ran down to join the others. They all looked up as he entered the kitchen.

"Naruto, good morning. Sleep well?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai. I slept alright." Naruto told her. Tsunade nodded.

"That is good. Sit down and have some breakfast. Then we can go over the game plan." she said. Naruto sat down next to Iruka and Kakashi. Sakura brought him his food and a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks, Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura smiled at him before sitting back down. Once Naruto started eating, Tsunade began to discuss last night's dream.

"Naruto, do you remember everything about the dream?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said simply before continuing to eat.

"Alright then. Ibiki, since you know the most about this place, can you give us its last known location?" Tsunade asked.

"The Hidden Mind village is located in the Earth Country." Ibiki started.

"Earth Country? Isn't that where Deidara is from?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes, but he is from the Hidden Rock village, not the Hidden Mind village." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and waited for Ibiki to continue.

"The Earth Country is one of the larger ninja countries in the world, sharing borders with Waterfall, Grass, Rain and several other countries." Ibiki said.

"Is it a long way from here? How long will it take to get there?" asked Kakashi.

"It shouldn't take much more than a week at the most. Naruto, do you think you could pinpoint any locations from your dream on a map?" Ibiki asked. Naruto thought for a moment.

"I can try. I know that we are surrounded by trees before I come to a clearing. I can hear water rushing by in the background." Naruto stated. Iruka quickly went to get a map from the other room. He brought it back and handed it to Ibiki, who promptly unrolled it and laid it across the table.

"Do any of these areas look familiar to you?" he asked. Naruto studied the map for a while before answering.

"What's this place? I've seen it before." he said. Ibiki looked at the map and back at Naruto.

"Have you ever been here before?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, but I feel as if I know this place. Like I've been there at some point." he said. Ibiki circled the area on the map, deciding to go over it later.

"Any other places feel familiar to you?" asked Kakashi. Naruto shook his head again.

"No, just that one area but I know I have never been there." he said. The adults looked at each other.

"Naruto, is there anything else you can tell us about Akina or where she came from?" asked Ibiki.

"Not that I can think of at the moment. I'm sorry but I just don't know. " Naruto whined putting his head in his hands. Tsunade got up and walked over to him. embracing him an a bear hug.

"It's okay Naruto. You mustn't push yourself to hard or you'll make it worse." she said. Naruto leaned into the warm arms of Tsunade.

"So what happens next?" asked Iruka.

"If nothing else, you must go to the location on the map. It is our only lead at the moment and we will not get anymore information until Naruto has his dream tonight." said Tsunade.

"Who will you be sending besides us?" asked Kakashi. Everyone turned to Tsunade and waited.

"Kakashi you and your team will be going, as will Inoichi and Ibiki." she said.

"When do we leave?" asked Naruto.

"As soon as you can get ready. Ibiki, can you mark the map with the last known location of the hidden mind village?" Tsunade asked. Ibiki nodded.

"The last anyone has known of the village was here, near the Waterfall and Rain villages." he said as he drew another circle on the map. He rolled it up and handed it to Kakashi.

"Thanks. I think it would be best if we finish breakfast and then get ready to leave." Kakashi said. Everyone nodded their agreement. Tsunade stood up and placed her plate in the sink.

"I am already done. I will let Inoichi know of his mission. Kakashi, I want you and your team to meet me in my office in two hours. Iruka, I want you to go as well." she said. Iruka nodded.

"Hai, we'll be there." Kakashi replied. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and looked straight at Kakashi.

"And don't even think about being late!" she said. Kakashi gulped but nodded.

"We'll be on time, I promise." he said nervously. Tsunade shot him one last glare before walking out of the house. Kakashi visibly slumped into his chair.

"That woman can be downright scary sometimes." he said. Iruka walked behind him and smacked him upside his head. Kakashi sat up quickly.

"What was that for?" he yelped.

"Show some respect." Iruka said. Naruto quickly covered his mouth to hide his snickering. Kakashi leveled him with a stern gaze.

"What is so funny, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto said nothing and just shook his head.

"Don't you think we should be getting ready to go? Unless you want to be late for meeting Tsunade." said Sakura changing the subject. Kakashi paled and nodded.

"Sakura's right. We better get going." he said. Everyone stood up and helped clear the table. Iruka and Sakura quickly washed the dishes and put them away before following the others upstairs. Once she was done packing, Sakura went to check on Naruto. She found him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" she asked softly. Naruto dropped his hands and looked up. His eyes held a troubled look. Sakura crossed the room and sat next to Naruto on the bed. She put her arm around him and hugged him to her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I..guess I'm just nervous about going. I mean, we have absolutely no idea what we're up against or what we will find when we get there." Naruto said. Sakura hugged him tightly.

"Everything will be fine. Remember you won't be alone. You have Kakashi, Sai, and...me." she said. Naruto pulled back to meet her gaze.

"Sakura?" he said. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. Naruto blushed bright red.

"Now let's get going, shall we?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. He grabbed his pack off the floor and followed her downstairs. They were met by Kakashi and Iruka in the hall. They noticed Naruto was blushing as the two of them left his room. Iruka raised a brow while Kakashi simply smiled. After the teens were downstairs, Iruka turned to Kakashi.

"Do you think?..." he started. Kakashi shook his head.

"Don't think it was that serious, but it was definitely something." he said. Iruka blushed himself. Kakashi put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"No point in dwelling on it. We need to get going." he said.

"Let's go." Iruka agreed. They went downstairs and joined up with the three teens. Naruto, Sakura and Sai were waiting for them by the door.

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai." they said in unison. Kakashi nodded and opened the door. He waited for everyone else to leave before following and closing the door behind him. He locked up the house while they waited. When he was done, they headed off to the hokage tower to meet Tsunade. On the way through the village, they met up with Inoichi who was also heading to the tower. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Soon they were outside Tsunade's office where Shizune sat waiting for them.

"I'll let her know you're here." she said. She stood up and went into the office. A few minutes later she reappeared.

"Go on in, guys." she said. Kakashi thanked her and led his team into the office. Tsunade stood up as soon as she saw them enter. Ibiki was standing near her. She took a scroll off her desk and handed it to Kakashi. He looked it over while Tsunade explained the mission.

"Your mission is to go to the two locations Ibiki circled on the map. Gather any and all information you can about those areas. Report anything you find to me at once. If you have any dreams Naruto I want to know about them. " Tsunade said.

"Alright, Granny." Naruto said.

"Any questions?" Tsunade asked.

"What about the genjutsu Naruto is supposed to get rid of? What do they do if they encounter that?" asked Iruka.

"Until we know exactly what we're up against, I want you to just investigate for now. Any other questions?" asked Tsunade. Everyone shook their heads.

"Good. You should get moving." Tsunade said. The group turned to walk out.

"Naruto? Can I speak to you for a minute?" she asked. Everyone stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up." he said. Kakashi nodded and led the rest of the group out of the tower.

"What did you need, Granny?" Naruto asked. Tsunade crossed the room and pulled him to her.

"Are you okay with this? This could make your dreams more intense the closer you get." she said.

"I'll be fine. Like Sakura said I won't be alone." Naruto said blushing a little. Tsunade smiled at him.

"Alright. You better get going." she said. Naruto hugged her before leaving the office. Tsunade went to the window and watched Naruto as he left the tower. She laid her head against the glass. She watched him until she could no longer see him.

"Please be careful, Naruto." she said softly.

**A/N: As I have said before, this is an ongoing story. I'm not really sure where I am going with it nor do I know if it will be continued. I value your opinions. So please Read and Review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke would have never left Konoha and Sakura would have been banished! Anyway, here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

Ch 10

The ninja were silent as they left their home and headed for the Rain Country. Sakura and Sai remained by Naruto's side while the older men grouped together. After a while Iruka dropped back to walk with the teens.

"Naruto are you alright? You're unusually quiet." he said. Naruto stared straight ahead.

"I'm fine, Iruka. Just thinking is all." Naruto replied. Iruka nodded. He sent a worried glance to Sakura. She shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Iruka really, I'm fine. If there's something wrong I'll tell you, okay?" Naruto asked.

"Alright, Naruto." Iruka said unconvinced.

"Oi, Iruka! Come here a minute." Kakashi yelled behind him. Iruka looked towards the others then back at Naruto.

"Why don't you stick closer to us? Just in case Kakashi or Ibiki have anything to say." said Iruka.

"Yeah sure." said Sakura. She grabbed Sai and Naruto by the hand and followed Iruka to where the others were waiting for them.

"Yes Kakashi? What is it?" asked Iruka once they joined the group.

"Where do you think would be the best place to make camp for the night?" asked Kakashi looking at the map Iruka had given them earlier. Iruka looked at the map for a few minutes. Before he could say anything Naruto spoke up.

"There is a small clearing near a river right here." said Naruto pointing to a spot on the map. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you been there before?" asked Inoichi. Naruto shook his head.

"I've never been there before." he said.

"Then how do you know it's there?" asked Ibiki curiously.

"I...don't know. It kind of just popped into my head when I looked at the map." Naruto answered.

"Well, that's just weird. We might as well see if it's really there or not." Kakashi said.

"Do you think it's safe?" asked Iruka.

"I really don't know. " Kakashi said. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, do you get any feelings about that place?" she asked. Naruto took the map from Iruka and studied it.

"I don't get any danger vibes at all. It feels more like a peaceful place to me." he said. Ibiki raised a brow but said nothing.

"Right, well, let's head to this clearing. I want everyone to be on their guard until we determine if it is safe or not." said Kakashi. Everyone nodded. Naruto handed the map back to Kakashi who promptly rolled it up and put it away. They took off once again , heading for the clearing. Naruto walked slowly, letting the others get ahead of him. He walked deep in thought not realizing the others were much farther ahead. He kept going until he bumped into Inoichi. Naruto stepped back blinking his eyes.

"Sorry Inoichi. Why did everyone stop?" he asked. Kakashi turned to look at him.

"The clearing should be just up ahead. I want everyone to be careful." he said. As they got closer to the clearing, Inoichi dropped back to talk with Naruto.

"Naruto, does any of this look familiar to you?" he asked. Naruto looked around. His eyes grew big before he stopped walking.

"What is it?" asked Iruka. Naruto said nothing as he veered off the path to the left. The others looked at each other before quickly following him.

"Naruto wait for us! Don't go so fast!" yelled Sakura. She shook her head and sped up to catch him. The others quickly did the same. Just ahead of them, Naruto was kneeling on a branch in a nearby tree. Kakashi ran ahead until he was sitting next to him.

"What is it, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto dropped to the ground with Kakashi right behind him. He looked around before his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. Kakashi ran to him.

"Naruto? Naruto what is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"This place...I know this place." he said. Kakashi studied him for a moment.

"You've never been here before right? Then how can you know this place?" he asked curiously. Inoichi dropped down next to the pair.

"Because this is the clearing from Naruto's dreams. Right, Naruto?" he said. Kakashi stared at him in disbelief.

"Really? This is the place where you've been meeting Akina?" he asked.

"Yeah. If this is the clearing from the dreams, there should be..." Naruto trailed off. He got up and walked off to the right and looked around.

"Aha! There it is!" Naruto exclaimed. The others looked at him curiously until he stood up and turned around. In his hands he held a kunai that was engraved with the initials A. Y.

"I knew it was there." he said. He turned around to show the others what he had found. He held it out to Inoichi who took it.

"Yup, this is the one that was sticking out of the ground near Akina." he confirmed. Inoichi handed to Ibiki next. Ibiki studied it for awhile.

"It doesn't look like it's been here very long." he said. Sakura looked to Ibiki.

"But why is it here? Did she want Naruto to find it?" she asked.

"That's possible. If she led you here, then this must be a safe place to set up for the night." Ibiki said. Kakashi nodded.

"I agree. Stay on your guard though. There is still a reason we were led here." he said. Everyone nodded and took their packs off. Iruka and Sakura began to set up camp while Naruto and Sai went in search of twigs and sticks for a fire. Ibiki and Kakashi went to check the perimeter of the clearing searching out anything that seemed suspicious. Inoichi inspected the surroundings he had seen in Naruto's dream to see if there were any clues. Once they were done, they all sat down to a quiet meal of onigiri and tea. Naruto, Inoichi and Sakura would share one tent, Kakashi and Iruka shared another, while Sai and Ibiki would share the third. Because of the possibility that Naruto's dream would come that night, he would not be required to take a watch. Inoichi and Sakura were also exempt in case Naruto needed them. Kakashi volunteered to take the first watch, followed by Ibiki, Iruka and Sai.

"We better turn in. It's getting late and we have no idea what to expect tonight." said Kakashi. Everyone quickly got up and went to their tents, leaving Kakashi to his own thoughts. At just about midnight, Kakashi heard a noise coming from the tents. He jumped into a nearby tree to keep watch. Suddenly the tent flap opened and Naruto walked out. Kakashi jumped back out of the tree and landed quietly on the ground near Naruto. He walked over to stand beside the teen who took no notice he was even there.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" he asked. Naruto didn't seem to hear him; he just continued walking straight ahead. Kakashi watched him curiously for a few minutes before realizing the blonde was sleep walking. Turning back towards the tents, he quickly woke up Inoichi. Inoichi sat up to look at him.

"What? What is it?" he asked looking around. Kakashi put his fingers to his lips and motioned for him to follow. Outside the tent, Inoichi gave Kakashi a questioningly look. Kakashi shook his head and pointed to the edge of the clearing where Naruto was now standing. Inoichi's eyes widened and he began to creep closer to the teen. Once they were close enough, Inoichi and Kakashi leapt onto a tree branch to wait and watch the young ninja. They looked at each other in surprise when they heard Naruto begin to speak. But when they looked to where he was facing, they could not see anyone there. Inoichi quickly did the hand signs needed to enter Naruto's mind.

"_** As I watched, Akina began to materialize in front of me. **_

_**"Why did you lead me here?" I asked once she was solidly in front of me. She smiled at me before answering. **_

_**"Do you recognize this place, Naruto?" Akina asked. I looked around before turning back to her. **_

_**"Hai, it's the clearing from the dreams." I said. Akina nodded. **_

_**"This is also the place where the ninja from our village was killed before his body was returned to our village." she said. **_

_**"He...he was killed here? Isn't this where you died in my dream?" I asked confused. Akina shook her head. **_

_**"No, I was showing you how he died. This is where Hirofumi Akera was tracked by hunter nins and killed. Before his last breath left his body he cursed our village." she explained. **_

_**"He cursed it because the elders wouldn't leave him in peace, right?" I asked. **_

_**"Right. All he wanted was to spend his life where no one would think him a freak and fear him." Akina said. I reached down and placed my hand over my stomach. **_

_**"I know how that feels." I said quietly. Akina watched me with a sad look in her eyes. **_

_**"I am sorry, Naruto. You are the only one that can help us. You must find the object that holds the genjutsu on our village. We don't know where it is or what it even looks like, but we suspect it is near his grave outside the village. After all this time, we do not know the exact place he is said to be buried." she said. **_

_**"How do you expect me to find it?" I exclaimed. If they didn't know how to find it, how was I supposed to?**_

_**"You must find it! You must! Every night, the mist gets thicker and thicker. If the genjutsu is not released before the anniversary of Hirofumi's death, our village will disappear forever." Akina cried.**_

_**"Disappear forever? What do I do? How do I find the grave?" I asked. **_

_**"I do not know how to find it, but it must be close to our village." Akina replied. **_

_**"How do I get to your village? Ibiki only knows the last location before the village disappeared." I said. **_

_**"The village has not moved, even though rumor says we have." Akina said. I nodded. **_

_**"So we should just follow Ibiki then." I said. **_

_**"Yes. He can lead you to us, but the rest is up to you, Naruto. You are the only one that can save us." Akina said sadly. She closed her eyes as tear slipped down her face. **_

_**"Please don't cry, Akina. I will do whatever it takes to release your village. You have my word!" I said. Akina opened her eyes to look at me once more. **_

_**"Thank you Naruto. I must go now. My chakra is beginning to run low..." she said. Before I could say anything to her, her body began to waver and then she just disappeared."**_

"She's gone." Inoichi said as he dropped the jutsu. Kakashi nodded and continued to watch the blonde. Naruto looked around the clearing with blank eyes until he became fully awakened. His legs gave out and just before he dropped to the ground, he was caught by Kakashi.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Kakashi asked. Inoichi was next to him in an instant.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Naruto said quietly.

"What happened?" asked Kakashi. Naruto looked into Kakashi's face before dropping his gaze to look around the clearing.

"Remember the dream where Akina died?" he asked. Kakashi nodded.

"She wasn't showing me her death. She was showing me his." Naruto said. Kakashi looked puzzled.

"His? Who, Naruto?" he asked. Before Naruto could answer, Inoichi spoke up.

"The ninja that placed the genjutsu on the village. His name is Hirofumi Akera." he said. Naruto nodded.

"Akina led us here. This is the clearing where he died." he said.

"He died here?" Kakashi said in disbelief. Naruto jumped to his feet and stepped away from the others.

"Hai! The damn tracker nin and hunter nins hunted him down. They never gave him any peace. He just wanted to be left to spend the rest of his days not being called a freak!" he shouted before walking away. Naruto's yelling woke up the others in the tents. Ibiki, Iruka, Sai and Sakura came flying out, kunai's at the ready. Looking around, they found Kakashi and Inoichi talking to Naruto who looked really angry. They quickly crossed the clearing to find out what was happening.

"Kakashi, is Naruto okay?" asked Sakura concerned.

"I don't know Sakura. I just don't know." Kakashi said quietly. Everyone watched in silence as the distraught ninja began to take out his anger on the surrounding trees.

**A/N: As I have said before, this is an ongoing story. I'm not really sure where I am going with it nor do I know if it will be continued. I value your opinions. Also I have written a story called Hurry Home. I'd really appreciate it if you left some reviews for me. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. So please Read and Review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am soo sorry it took so long to update thisl I hope you all forgive me for it. I do not own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke would have never left Konoha and Sakura would have been banished! Anyway, here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

After a while, Kakashi and Iruka pulled Naruto away from the trees and back towards the tents. Sakura quickly got to work tending to his bruised and bloody hands.

"You know that's not necessary. Kyuubi will heal me." Naruto said quietly. Sakura smiled.

"I know, but for now let me tend to it." she said.

"This is the place where that ninja from their village was killed." Naruto said.

"Really? Did Akina lead us here?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. She wants us to locate Hirofumi Akera's grave. It might have some clues as to what is holding the genjutsu on their village." Naruto explained.

"So where is his grave?" Sakura asked.

"No idea. They aren't even sure where he was buried themselves. They just said it was near the village." Naruto replied. Just then the others joined them.

"How are you doing?" Ibiki asked Naruto. Naruto looked up at him.

"Alright I guess. Oh! You said you know where the village is located, right?" he asked urgently.

"I know the last known location, but not where the village is now." Ibiki answered.

"Take us there." Naruto demanded.

"But why? There isn't anything there." Kakashi said. Naruto and Inoichi shook their heads.

"No, Akina says the village is still there. Ibiki, you must take us there." Inoichi said. Ibiki looked back and forth between the two blondes.

"Fine, but not until daylight. Now everyone back into the tents and get more sleep." he said. Everyone nodded as they went back into the tents. This time Sakura, Sai and Naruto shared a tent, while Iruka and Kakashi shared the second one and Ibiki and Inoichi shared the third. Now that Naruto's dream had come, he didn't need to be watched as closely. About five hours later, the first rays of sun peeked out of the clouds. Everyone began to wake up and come out of the tents. Iruka started a small fire so tea could be made while they planned out their next move.

"We should head directly to the village." Naruto said. Inoichi shook his head.

"No, we must be careful. If there is a genjutsu on the village, we have to be careful and watch everything." he said.

"Why?" asked Sai.

"If whatever is holding the genjutsu in place is near, it could be something dangerous. Rushing straight in would be an invitation for disaster." Ibiki explained.

"That's true. We need to take our time and figure this out." Kakashi said. Naruto jumped to his feet.

"We don't have time! If the genjutsu isn't released before the anniversary of Hirofumi's death, the village will disappear forever!" he yelled. The others looked on in shock.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes! Akina told me just before she disappeared again." he said.

"How long do we have?" Kakashi asked. Naruto sat back down.

"I don't know." he said quietly, fists clenched beside him.  
"Well, lets get packed up and get going. We can't waste anymore time here." Ibiki said. Everyone agreed and quickly took down their tents and packed everything away. Naruto and Sai went around and erased any signs they had been there. Once that was finished, everyone took off, Ibiki leading the way. They traveled for a little over a month before coming to Earth Country. It was late afternoon when they finally stopped.

"Well this is the last known location of the village." Ibiki said indicating what appeared to be an open, uninhabited area. Suddenly a loud scream came from behind the group. Everyone turned around to see Naruto holding his head, screaming before falling to his knees on the ground.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Kakashi yelled running to him. Everyone else went up to him looking on.

"AHHHH! It hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Naruto screamed, tears falling down his face. Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes as well.

"Do something!" she cried looking at Ibiki. Ibiki just stared at the screaming blonde for a moment. Suddenly he reached over and pinched the nerve in his neck. Naruto looked at Kakashi and sighed in relief before he passed out. He slumped forward into Kakashi's waiting arms. The silver haired sensei sat down and pulled Naruto into his lap protectively. He began to stroke the unconscious boy's hair and looked at Ibiki.

"What the hell was that about?" he demanded.

"That's what I want to know!" Iruka said looking at Naruto in concern. Sakura knelt in front of Kakashi and began to check Naruto over.

"I have no idea what that was." Ibiki stated.

"I can try to look into his mind. Maybe that will come up with something." Inoichi said.

"Do it." Ibiki commanded. Nodding, Inoichi knelt down next to Kakashi and began to make hand signs.

"Mind Read jutsu!" he said. Inoichi didn't move for a few minutes.

"What the hell is that?" he yelled before grabbing his own head and beginning to scream. As quickly as he could, Ibiki made hand signs.

"Release!" he said. Inoichi dropped his hands and slumped over, Sai catching him from behind.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Sai asked. Inoichi panted heavily before finally trying to talk.

"Some...something was trying to take over...his mind." he breathed out.

"What? Could you see what it was?" Iruka asked. Inoichi shook his head.

"No, but who or what ever that was, it wasn't good." he said.

"What do we do now?" asked Sakura.

"I say we go back to where it was safe for Naruto, before this happened." Kakashi said.

"I agree." Ibiki said. Iruka bent down and lifted Naruto off Kakashi's lap so he could stand up.

"I'll take him." Kakashi said quietly. Iruka gently laid the blonde in his arms.

"Can you stand?" asked Sai talking to Inoichi.

"I...think so." Inoichi answered slowly standing up. He took a tentative step forward and stumbled. Sai immediately latched on to the older man to steady him.

"Lean on me." he said. Iruka came over to stand by Sai, placing Inoichi's arm around his neck.

"I'll help too." he said. Once everyone was set Ibiki led them back to a small clearing that was close enough to the village, but far enough away to not affect Naruto. Sai and Iruka gently set Inoichi down against a tree so they could help put up the tents. Kakashi sat against the tree next to Inoichi, still holding Naruto.

"Poor boy's been through a lot, huh?" Inoichi said smiling at Naruto. Kakashi looked down at the blonde with a sigh.

"Hai, and I fear it's going to get worse from here." he said.

"Lets just hope whatever this is its over with quick." Inoichi replied. Sai and Sakura walked up to the two men while Iruka and Ibiki went to check the perimeter.

"The tents are all set. Why don't we move Naruto so he can lay down?" Sakura suggested.

"That would be best." agreed Kakashi standing up. Sai and Sakura helped Inoichi to his feet.

"Thanks guys. I can get it." Inoichi said. Sai and Sakura nodded and let go but didn't stray far from him until he was in his tent. Kakashi carried Naruto into one of the other tents and laid him down. He tried to pull away but Naruto had a firm grip on his vest. When Kakashi tried to remove his hand, Naruto held on even stronger. Sighing, Kakashi laid down next to the blonde. Naruto snuggled into the older ninja's chest and sighed contentedly. Kakashi smiled, wrapped his arm around Naruto closing his eye; soon he was fast asleep. When Iruka and Ibiki came back, they found Sakura and Sai sitting together near a small fire pit cooking something.

"Where is everyone?" Ibiki asked looking around. Sakura looked up at him.

"Inoichi is lying down." she answered.

"What about Kakashi?" asked Iruka curiously.

"He went to lay Naruto down in the tent but he hasn't come out yet." Sai said. Iruka glanced at Ibiki before leaving to check on Naruto. As quietly as he could, he leaned down and opened the tent flap, peering in. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. Kakashi had his arms wrapped around Naruto smiling while the blonde held a firm grip on the jounin's vest. Naruto was snoring lightly with a smile upon his face.

"_I'm glad to see them both smiling."_ he thought before backing away from the tent and going back to the others.

"Is Naruto alright?" Sai asked. Iruka blushed.

"Naruto is resting well." he replied. Ibiki raised a brow at the blushing Iruka but decided it was best he didn't ask questions just yet.

"What are you cooking?" he asked to change the subject.

"Fish. Sai caught them in a nearby stream." Sakura said. Ibiki and Iruka sat down as Sakura passed them both a fish on a stick. They ate in silence for a while until Ibiki stood up.

"Maybe we should all get some rest. Naruto's dreams should come back tonight and we need to be prepared for it." he said.

"Yes, we should. I have a feeling its going to be a long night." Iruka stated. After making sure the fire was out and no one was near the camp, Sakura and Sai went into their tent to lay next to Kakashi and Naruto. Upon seeing their sensei and team mate, they looked at each other and smiled before laying next to each other, quickly falling asleep themselves. Iruka and Ibiki laid down in the extra tent and fell asleep as well. They slept late into the night until a sound outside the tent could be heard. Iruka and Ibiki left the tent to see what the noise was. Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Inoichi were standing outside the tent looking in the direction of the village.

"What's going on?" Ibiki asked quietly as he approached them.

"It's Naruto. Look." Sai said. Ibiki and Iruka looked to where the raven haired ninja was pointing. Just ahead of them they could see Naruto walking away from the camp. Iruka went to yell to him but Ibiki clamped a hand over his mouth before he could. Iruka looked at the man in confusion.

"Don't. He's sleepwalking." Ibiki said. Iruka nodded before Ibiki dropped his hand.

"Lets follow him." Ibiki said. Everyone nodded and followed behind the blonde ninja. They followed close enough to him in case he got into trouble, but far enough away so he didn't notice them. Naruto walked for about a mile towards the village before veering off to the left down a small path. The others stopped in confusion looking at each other. Kakashi shrugged before darting off down the path Naruto had taken, the others fast on his heels. They walked for another fifteen minutes before coming to a clearing with a wrought iron gate. They stopped when they saw Naruto looking around before jumping up over the gate landing quietly on the other side. He looked around once more before heading into the developing mist.

"Lets go before we lose him." Kakashi said as he jumped over the gate. The others did the same landing just as softly next to him before hurrying to catch up to Naruto. They could just see the orange of his jumpsuit ahead of them. They ran as fast as they could to catch up to him before he completely disappeared out of their sight. They stopped quickly when they noticed Naruto had stopped as well. In front of them was an old cemetery with hundreds of markers. Naruto didn't stay still very long before he once again took off, this time searching each marker as he went past. After half an hour of searching, he finally stopped and knelt in front of one particularly old one. Ibiki and the others stayed a little behind and watched the blonde. Out of nowhere small blue, green and red orbs began to come up from behind the markers. Sakura and the others looked on as the orbs began to circle Naruto. Faster and faster they went around the blonde, but he never once moved or seemed to notice them at all. Suddenly all of the orbs melded together into one big blue orb, engulfing Naruto completely. A big flash of light exploded around the others causing them to shield their eyes. When they looked back Naruto was staring at them, as if it was the first time seeing them.

"Na…Naruto? Are you alright?" asked Sai. Naruto said nothing, just continued staring at them. Worried about their comrade Sakura and Sai began to approach Naruto.

"Naruto? Say something. You're scaring me." Sakura said. The others followed close behind.

"Sai, Sakura, don't go any closer." Inoichi commanded. Sakura looked behind her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"That's not Naruto." Inoichi said.

"What do you mean?" Iruka demanded.

"Look at his eyes. That's not Naruto in there." Inoichi replied. Everyone turned to look at the blonde and gasped. Naruto's eyes were no longer the azure blue they loved, but were now a menacing dark gray.

"Snap out of it Naruto!" Iruka cried lunging forward. Ibiki grabbed him and held him back.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked looking at Naruto. In a low gravelly voice, Naruto answered him.

"My name is Hirofumi Akera. They will all pay for what they did to me." he said.

"We can't let you do that. We will stop you." Ibiki stated. Naruto swung his gaze to him.

"I won't let you interfere. This village will cease to exist at midnight." he growled. His eyes flashed menacingly as he looked back and forth between the others.

"Naruto, I know you're in there. Don't let him do this to you!" Sakura cried.

"Give up, girly. He can't hear you!" Naruto yelled as he lunged towards Sakura. Just as he was about to hit her, she was knocked out of the way and landed on the ground, her eyes closed.

"AHHHHH!" a scream filled the air. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, beginning to look around.

"_What...happened?_" she thought. Her eyes stopped roaming and locked onto a lock of raven black hair as realization set in.

"Sai? Sai!" she screamed as she scrambled to his side. He was laying face down on the ground not moving. Sakura gently rolled him to his back to check him over. She gasped at what she saw. From his chest to his waist Sai had a set of claw marks that were bleeding profusely. Sakura brought green chakra to her hands as fast as possible and began to heal him, tears running down her face.

"Don't you die on me Sai! Don't you dare...." she trailed off. Iruka ran to her side to see if he could offer any help. Meanwhile, Inoichi, Ibiki and Kakashi were busy fighting off attacks from Naruto, trying not to hurt him in the process. Inoichi managed to land a punch to Naruto's stomach, causing him to double over. Before anyone could get in another hit, Naruto did a back flip away from them. Inoichi, Ibiki and Kakashi regrouped and watched Naruto warily.

"We need to get Naruto back somehow without hurting him." Ibiki said.

"Any ideas?" asked Kakashi as he watched Naruto with a worried expression on his face.

"The only way to get rid of me is to find out where I hid the talisman I used to cast the genjutsu." Naruto said. The three ninja looked at each other.

"We have to find it." Inoichi said.

"But how? We don't even know what we are looking for." Kakashi said.

"We'll have to split up. One of us keep Naruto occupied while the other two search." Ibiki stated.

"Who is going to take care of Naruto?" asked Inoichi.

"I will. He's my squad mate, I'll handle it." Kakashi said softly.

"Are you sure? We know you lo....." Inoichi started but what was cut off.

"I said I'll handle it." Kakashi snapped before walking away from the two men. Inoichi and Ibiki looked at each other saying nothing. Naruto stayed a good distance away from the three men, watching them warily.

"Naruto, you need to fight this! Don't let him control you!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto swung his gaze to Kakashi.

"I told you Naruto is gone!" he screamed before running towards Kakashi.

"Go now!" Kakashi yelled to the two men behind him. Inoichi and Ibiki scattered to opposite sides of the cemetery to search for the talisman. They searched each grave marker to find where Hirofumi was buried. Meanwhile Kakashi was having a hard time fending off Naruto without hurting him. He leapt out of the way when Naruto threw a kunai at him. Kakashi ran back towards Naruto and swung his fist. He punched Naruto in the face, knocking him back. Naruto slid a little before catching himself. Growling, he lunged at the silver haired ninja, teeth bared. Kakashi jumped over his head and grabbed him from behind.

"Stop this! Fight it Naruto!" he yelled as Naruto struggled to get free of his grip. Naruto elbowed Kakashi in the ribs hard causing the older man to loosen his grip. He broke free and turned to face Kakashi once more. Naruto froze when he saw the look on Kakashi's face. Just for a moment, Naruto's eyes returned to their azure blue.

"Naruto? You need to come back." Kakashi said softly holding his side.

"Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto said before grabbing his head again. Kakashi watched as Naruto's eyes went back to dark gray. He jumped back away from Naruto, preparing to fight once more. Naruto screamed and darted towards him.

"I found it!" a voice was heard saying. Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to look around. Kakashi took advantage of the momentary distraction and grabbed Naruto from behind once more. He struggled to get out of Kakashi's grasp but Kakashi held him tight against him. Ibiki appeared in front of Kakashi holding a small round object on a chain. Inoichi ran up to them as well.

"What the hell is that?" he asked. Naruto stopped struggling for a moment as Ibiki held the talisman out for the others to see. Suddenly he lunged forward trying to grab it. Ibiki and Inoichi jumped away from him.

"Now that we found it, what do we do?" Kakashi asked trying to hold onto Naruto.

"We have to destroy it." Ibiki said. Just as he was about to break it, Inoichi stopped him.

"You can't do that yet." he said. Ibiki looked at him eyebrow raised.

"Why not?" he wanted to know.

"Hirofumi is linked to the talisman. If we destroy the talisman while he is possessing Naruto, it could kill him." Inoichi explained.

"Then how do we get him unpossessed?" Kakashi demanded.

"I'll have to try to force him out." Inoichi said simply.

"Do it. We don't have much time left." Ibiki said. Nodding, Inoichi performed the hand signs.

"Mind transfer jutsu!" he yelled. Just before his body slumped to the ground he was grabbed by Iruka, who had come up behind them. Naruto tried to get away from the men but suddenly went still. Kakashi loosened his grip a little but Naruto still did not move. Kakashi completely let go of the blonde ninja who still did not move.

"How is Sai?" he asked Iruka, never taking his eyes off Naruto.

"He is resting. Sakura healed him and he's going to be fine." Iruka replied. Kakashi nodded.

"Good." he said. Naruto dropped to his knees and let out a strangled cry. He grabbed his head shaking it while continuing to scream.

"Stop it!" he screamed. Kakashi knelt in front of the blonde and grabbed his shoulders.

"Naruto fight it! Help Inoichi get rid of him." he said. Naruto continued to shake his head while tears began to pour down his face.

"Ka...kashi... help me..." Naruto cried. Ibiki watched as Naruto's eyes flashed back and forth from gray to blue.

"Talk to him!" Ibiki commanded.

"Naruto come on. I know you're in there. You need to come back to us...back to me..." Kakashi said.

"Ka...kashi..." Naruto said again.

"Keep talking." Ibiki said.

"We are all waiting for you. Sakura, Sai, all of us. Just come back." Kakashi pleaded. The air around Naruto started to brighten and began to turn blue.

"That's it. Fight it." Kakashi said. The night sky turned a brilliant blue before Naruto finally stopped screaming. Kakashi watched as his eyes went back to their normal azure blue.

"Ka...kashi..." Naruto said before he slumped forward. The brightness died down and the red, green and blue orbs began to circle the group. They began to come together and an old man materialized out of them.

"Hirofumi!" Ibiki said. Inoichi began to stir in Iruka's arms.

"You okay?" asked Iruka. Inoichi nodded as he watched the ghostly form.

"Ibiki! Destroy the talisman. Hurry!" he cried. Ibiki turned to look at him.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Hirofumi as he began to come forward. Ibiki grabbed the talisman in both hands and broke it in half. There was a small explosion before everything was engulfed in pure white, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

**A/N: This will probably be finished up in the next chapter or two. I value your opinions. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So please Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto! If I did, Sasuke would have never left Konoha and Sakura would have been banished! Anyway, here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

As the light from the explosion died away, the night turned dark once more. As everyone's eyes adjusted to the darkness they looked around to see the ghostly form of Hirofumi Akera was gone. Naruto was laying face down on the ground in front of Kakashi. Everyone watched as Kakashi picked up an unconscious and limp Naruto into his arms, cradling the blonde against his chest. Ibiki walked up to him to check on the blonde.

"As much as you don't want to hear this right now, we must finish this mission." he said.

"I'll take Naruto back to the village. You finish the mission." Kakashi retorted.

"We can't do that and you know it." Ibiki said. Kakashi growled at him until Iruka stepped in.

"I want to get Naruto home as much as you do. First thing we have to do right now is get the injured out of this cemetery." Iruka stated.

"You're right. Lets get them out of here and back to camp." Ibiki said as he walked away. He helped Inoichi to his feet while Iruka went to get Sai. Sakura hovered between the recovering Sai, the exhauseted Inoichi and the unconscious Naruto as they left the cemetery. Once they got to the wrought iron gate Sakura leapt over it first. Iruka went next carrying Sai on his back followed by Ibiki who helped Inoichi and Kakashi who carried Naruto. When everyone was outside the gate they were checked over by Sakura once more before they headed up the small path they had come down previously. It didn't take long for them to make it back to the main road. At the main road, Iruka motioned for everyone to stop.

"What is it Iruka?" asked Ibiki. Iruka simply pointed to the right of him. Where there once was an empty area was now a large village. They stared in shock at the gate to the village that seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Is that?..." started Kakashi. Ibiki nodded.

"That's the village Hidden in the Mind." stated Ibiki. Soon the gate began to open and slowly people began to come out. Leading them out was a young woman about eighteen years old with orange waist length hair and jade green eyes. She had a ninja pouch on her right hip and her headband on her left arm. She walked slowly up to the group of Konoha ninja with a small smile on her face. She went straight to Inoichi and bowed to him. He bowed slightly in return while he was held up by Ibiki. As she went to bring her hand up Ibiki reached back for a kunai. Inoichi grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You won't need that." he said. Ibiki studied him for a moment before relenting and putting his kunai away.

"I assure you we mean you no harm. I am Akina Yurishi, head of the Yurishi clan and village leader. We are greatful to you for helping us." Akina said as she held her hand out. Inoichi slowly took it into his own with a smile. Akina let go and turned her gaze to Naruto.

"Is that...Naruto?" she asked softly as she walked up to Kakashi.

"Hai this is Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Who are the others?" Akina asked looking at them each in turn.

"I'm Inoichi Yamanaka and this is Ibiki Morino. Holding Naruto is Kakashi Hatake and next to him is Iruka Umino with Sai and Sakura." Inoichi explained.

"We need to get him back to Konoha for treatment as well as the others." Sakura piped up. Akina turned her attention to the pinkette.

"You're a medical nin, right?" she asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I am a medical nin and also Naruto's team mate." she said.

"You can bring him into our village if you'd like." Akina offered.

"No thanks. We really need to get back to Konoha." Ibiki stated.

"At least come in and replenish your supplies first." Akina said.

"Alright. Thank you." Ibiki said. Akina turned to walk back into the village along with all of the villagers. Ibiki followed behind her, leading the rest of them in as well. She led Ibiki and the rest of the group down a narrow street to a large compound.

"This is my home. Come in." she said. She opened the door and led them down a small hallway to the living room.

"Lay Naruto on the couch." she instructed gently. Kakashi looked at her before looking to the blonde in his arms. Reluctanly he did as he was told but did not move away from his side. Akina watched him curiously but said nothing about it.

"I will have one of our elder medic nins look him over." she said. She motioned for everyone else to sit down and rest. Soon a young woman with cherry red hair came in carrying a tray. Quietly she went around to everyone handing them cups of hot tea before leaving as quickly as she came. Twenty minutes later an older man was led into the room by the same young woman.

"Thank you Kaasha." Akina said. Kaasha bowed once before retreating once more.

"You called for me Lady Akina?" the elder asked.

"Hai, Nakano-san. I would like you to check out a guest of mine." Akina said, indicating the unconscious Naruto.

"Who is this?" asked Ibiki standing up. Inoichi placed his hand on his arm to stop him from moving.

"I apologize. This is Tsuruki Nakano-san. He is the head medic nin for our village." Akina explained. The older man bowed to the visiting nin before going to Naruto's side. Slowly he knelt on the floor next to him before bringing green chakra to his hand and slowly bringing it across Naruto's body. After fifteen minutes Tsuruki slowly got to his feet again.

"How...how is he?" asked Iruka. Tsuruki turned to face them.

"He seems to be in a deep coma, but otherwise is physically fine." he said.

"Can...can he be moved back to our village?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"I don't see why not. Just do not overdo it." Tsuruki assured. He turned again to see Sai who was sitting up in a chair next to Sakura who had her arm around him. Quirking a brow at Sai, he walked over to him and ran a chakra filled hand over Sai as well. Nodding once to himself, he smiled warmly at Sakura who slumped a bit in relief.

"I suggest they do not leave here until they all get some sleep and a hearty breakfast." Tsuruki stated.

"Alright, Nakano-san. I will see to it." Akina promised. Ibiki noticed a slight movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see what it was. He was startled to see Kaasha standing in the doorway again, just as silent as before.

"If you have no more need of me, I will take my leave, Lady Akina." Tsuruki said. Akina laid her hand on his arm gently.

"Thank you, Nakano-san." she said. He bowed as low as he could before straightening up and motioning for Kaasha to come to him. Kaasha moved to where he was, taking his arm gently and leading him out of the room before closing the door.

"I know you wish to leave as soon as possible, Hatake-san, but it would be better if you got some rest before going back." Akina said, noticing how Kakashi kept glancing at the blonde before looking to the door.

"But..." Kakashi started to protest.

"It will not be good for Naruto's health if you travel this late at night in the chilly air." Akina pointed out. Kakashi looked from Naruto back to Akina.

"Okay you win." he relented. Akina smiled at him.

"If you will all follow me, I will show you to where you can rest." she said. Kakashi bent down and picked Naruto up carefully before following her out of the room. Everyone else followed behind him down a long hallway to a set of rooms.

"This is a private hall. No one will disturb you so pick a room and get some rest." Akina told them. Ibiki opened up the first door on the right and held it open for Kakashi to bring Naruto in before moving to the room across from it for Inoichi. Sakura chose the room next to the one Kakashi went into with Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, bring Sai in here please." she said. Iruka complied and carried the still recovering raven into the room, placing him in the bed.

"Where will you be sleeping?" he asked Sakura.

"With Sai of course." she replied. Iruka's cheeks burned red at that.

"With...Sai?" he blurted.

"Yes, what better way to keep an eye on him?" Sakura said as she climbed onto the bed next to Sai and laid down. Sai smiled slightly before closing his eyes and dropping off to sleep.

"If...you need...anything, I'll be across the hall." Iruka stated before leaving the room. As soon as he shut the door, Sakura laid her head next to Sai's before lightly putting her arm around him and fell asleep as well. Iruka went into his own room across from theirs while Ibiki took the last room in the hall. Akina watched while Kakashi sat next to Naruto who was laying in the bed while holding his hand in his lap.

"Hatake-san." Akina said softly. Kakashi looked over to see the orange haired woman standing in the door.

"Hmm?" he said simply.

"You need to get some rest. Naruto wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself." Akina said.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to stay with him for now." Kakashi stated. Akina nodded before turning to leave, shutting the door behind her. She padded quietly up the hall back to the living room to meet with the clan elders. A few hours later, Akina went back down the hall to check that everyone was asleep and didn't need anything. As she approached the rooms, she slowly opened Naruto's door and peered in. She smiled at the sight before her before closing the door slightly and going to the empty room down the hall across from Ibiki's room. She went in to it briefly before coming back out and going back to Naruto's room. Opening the door once more, she suppressed her chakra and went in, quickly crossing the room to the bed. She looked on at Kakashi who was sound asleep still holding Naruto's hand while laying his head next to his. Akina crept up to him and placed a blanket over him before backing away. She froze when he started to stir and let out the breath she was holding when he settled back down. She quickly left the room shutting the door with a soft click and headed to her own room to get some much needed sleep.

Four hours later just at sunrise everyone was beginning to wake up and come out of their rooms. They met in the hall outside Naruto's room.

"Where is Kakashi?" asked Ibiki once they were all together. Before any of them could get a chance to speak, Akina came up behind them.

"Do not worry about him. He is with Naruto." she said. Inoichi looked at her in surprise.

"How long has he been in there?" he asked. Akina looked at the door before answering.

"All night." she said softly.

"I need to look at Naruto now." Sakura said. Akina nodded, never taking her eyes off the door. After a few minutes she turned back to the group.

"I've had some food prepared for you before you depart." she said.

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Ibiki said.

"Do not mention it. If you will leave your packs by the doors, I will have someone replenish your supplies as well." Akina said.

"You don't have to trouble yourself with that." Iruka told her.

"It is no trouble. It is the least we can do since you saved our village. Now if you'll follow me." Akina stated as she left the hall while everyone but Sakura followed behind her. Sakura knocked gently on Naruto's door and waited. When she heard no answer she knocked again a little louder. Still getting no answer, she slowly opened the door and went in. She smiled when she saw Kakashi fast asleep by her best friend's side. Quietly as she could she knelt down next to her sensei and gently shook his shoulder.

"Kakashi...Kakashi-sensei, wake up." she said. Kakashi moaned a little until his eye fluttered open.

"Sa...Sakura. What is it?" he asked coming fully awake.

"Its morning. I need to check on Naru-chan." Sakura said. Kakashi sat up and looked over at Naruto. Sakura moved around to his side, bringing green chakra to her hands as she did so. Kakashi watched as she checked him over head to toe, not once saying anything. After she was done, she sat back on her heels and sighed, shaking her head.

"Well? How is he?" Kakashi asked.

"No change. We really need to get him back to Konoha." Sakura said. Kakashi searched her eyes for a moment before turning his gaze back to the blonde beside him.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Akina had some food prepared for us before we leave. You should come and eat with us." Sakura said as she got to her feet.

"I think I will stay here for a little while longer." Kakashi replied. Sakura walked over to where Kakashi was sitting and grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet.

"Oh no you won't. I have enough people to look after on the way back." she said looking him square in the eye.

"But...but what if he wakes up and no one is here?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"From what I can tell he won't be waking up anytime soon." Sakura told him softly before turning her head to hide the tears that threatened to fall. Kakashi pulled her to him and held her tight.

"Don't worry. He will wake up. He just has too..." he trailed off. Akina watched from the doorway as a lone tear fell out of the copy nin's eye. Feeling like she was intruding she quietly backed out of the door and went back the way she came. A few moments later the two let each other go and with only a silent glance at the unconcsious blonde, left the room together, silently promising to come right back. After eating their fill everyone went back to their rooms to collect their things. Ibiki picked up Iruka's pack while Inoichi grabbed Kakashi's. Iruka knelt down so Sai could climb onto his back easier. He was healing well but he was still too weak to walk very far. Inoichi and Ibiki helped place Naruto on Kakashi's back. Soon they were all set and headed to the living room where Akina was waiting for them.

"Are you ready to leave then?" she asked as soon as they were gathered.

"Hai. Thank you for everything." Iruka said.

"No it is I who should be thanking you. This village owes you a great debt, one in which may never be repaid." Akina said standing up.

"Do not worry. We may need your help in the future." Ibiki assured her.

"Fair enough. Allow me to escort you then." Akina requested.

"As you wish." Ibiki replied. Akina led them out the door back to the gates of her village.

"We're off!" Ibiki said.

"Safe journey!" Akina said. The villagers gathered around her waving farewell to the ninja that had saved them.

A little over a month later and they were back in Konoha. Kakashi had rushed Naruto straight to the hospital, not even bothering to check in by the gates. Tsunade took one look at him and hurried them into the nearest exam room so he could lay Naruto down.

"Kakashi please wait outside." Tsunade said.

"But..." Kakashi started to protest.

"Hatake it wasn't a request!" Tsunade yelled. Kakashi stood still for a few minutes before sighing in defeat and going out of the room. He had just sat down on the bench when Ibiki and the others joined him. Sakura gave Kakashi a quick nod before entering the room that he had just vacated. Four hours later Tsunade and Sakura emerged from the room. Sakura walked over to Sai and slumped against his chest, physically exhausted. Sai, who had now fully recovered on the way back, held her tight against him.

"How is he?" asked Iruka. Everyone looked at Tsunade expectantly.

"He's stable. His body took a toll from the exhaustion and then to be possessed on top of that..." Tsunade trailed off.

"Will he wake up?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade looked at him.

"Once he recovers from the shock his body took he should regain consciousness." she told him. Everyone sighed in relief.

"What if he doesn't?" Kakashi asked quietly. Tsunade knelt down in front of the worried man laying her hand on his shoulder.

"He will wake up. He's strong don't forget that. He has people waiting for him who love him. Especially you." she said lowering her voice.

"I hope you're right." Kakashi said. Tsunade gave him an encouraging smile before standing back up.

"As for the rest of you, I want you all to report to me first thing tomorrow morning. For now just go home. Dismissed." she said. Everyone bowed before leaving the hospital. Kakashi stayed behind.

"Can I see him? Just for a little while?" he asked.

"Kakashi I..." she trailed off.

"Please!" Kakashi pleaded. Seeing the look on his face Tsunade relented.

"Alright. Just for a little while." she agreed. She waited for him to stand up before opening the door for him. He went in, sitting by Naruto's side and immediately taking his hand into his own.

"Thank you." Kakashi said just as Tsunade went to close the door.

"You're welcome." she said softly as she moved away, closing the door behind her. Kakashi sat with Naruto remaining late into the night. Everytime Tsunade came to kick him out she realized she couldn't. She just didn't have the heart to tell him to leave. Once Kakashi was alone he looked at the blonde bundle of sunshine in front of him and began to cry.

"Why did this have to happen to you?" he cried. Kakashi's body shook with the force of his sobs until there was nothing left to cry. Soon Kakashi began to grow tired.

"I will wait for you forever if I have to." Kakashi said before leaning down to gently kiss the lips of the blonde he had come to love so very much. With that he laid his head down on the bed still holding Naruto's hand and fell fast asleep.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this story. This is the last chapter but I assure you I am working on an epilogue for it. Please read and review. Let me know what you think should happen in the epilogue. All ideas will be considered. **


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it! The very last part of In My Mind! I hope you enjoy it. I caution there is a slight spoiler for those that have not gotten far in the Shippuuden anime.**

Six months have gone by without a change in Naruto's condition. He still lay unconscious in the Konoha hospital. Kakashi Hatake spent every waking moment he was not needed elsewhere by his bedside. He refused to believe the blonde would not wake up. He would always talk to Naruto when he would visit him. Kakashi was known for being late except for when it came to missions. Like clockwork, Kakashi was there right after training with Sakura and Sai and he stayed late into the night. Nothing the nurses or other doctors could say would make him leave any earlier so they eventually gave up. When Sakura, Hinata or Ino were on duty they would bring him something to eat and provide a cot for him to sleep in for the night. He was always greatful to them and the rest of the rookies, who showed up every day to see Naruto, whether they were leaving on a mission or after coming back. It made no difference who the team was or if they had to report to Tsunade right away. They all waited for their bundle of sunshine to wake up so they could all see his bright blue eyes and his goofy grin once more.

Kakashi was on his way to the training grounds to meet up with Sakura and Sai when Sai yelled to him.

"Kakashi-sempai!" Sai yelled. Kakashi turned around to see the raven haired teen running up to him.

"Sai, what is it?" he asked as soon as Sai got close.

"Sakura won't be here for training today. She got called in for an emergency case." Sai replied. Kakashi raised a brow.

"So it'll just be me and you for training then, hmmm?" he asked. Sai shook his head.

"No, I have been called to deal with another matter." Sai said.

"Another matter? A mission perhaps?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai. Tsunade received a letter today stating that Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha are coming home." Sai said.

"What? What happened to Sasuke trying to kill him?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"I do not know. Tsunade said the letter did not say. I am simply to meet them and escort them back." Sai stated.

"Alright then. You had best be going. If you need me I'll..." Kakashi said but was interrupted.

"You'll be with Naru-chan. I will come see him as soon as I get back." Sai said before walking away with a small wave. Kakashi stared after the young raven before shaking his head and going in the opposite direction to the hospital. Once in the hospital he went straight to Naruto's room where he could hear a voice inside. He suppressed his chakra as he got closer to the door so he could peer in without being noticed. As he looked in he was surprised to see Jiraiya in his room. The older ninja had his back to the door as he spoke to the blonde.

"...You can't go yet. There's still alot I need to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now but I thought it was best you didn't know. But now I guess it doesn't matter." Jiraiya said. Kakashi looked puzzled.

"_What is he talking about?_" he thought to himself. He pressed himself closer to the glass in the door to hear what the old man had to say.

"I know you always thought you were alone in the world but the truth is, Naruto, I..." Jiraiya said.

"Hatake what do you think you're doing?" asked Tsunade as she came up behind him, startling him. He turned around to look at her before looking in the window again. He looked just in time to see the white-haired ninja stand up, giving the blonde's face a gentle caress before jumping out the window.

"Kuso! I was trying to listen to what he was saying!" Kakashi stated. Tsunade peered in the door before looking back at Kakashi quizzically.

"Who?" she asked. Kakashi just shook his head.

"Never mind. I'm going in to see Naruto now." Kakashi said as he opened the door and went in like he always did. Tsunade shook her head and continued on her way. He quietly went over and sat next to the unmoving blonde, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

"Hey Naruto. It's me again." he said as he took his hand into his own. He stared at the face of his blonde love for a while, hoping he will just open his eyes any minute. But his hope always failed as every day that passed the blonde never opened them, and everyday he would hope for the same thing again.

"I ran into Sai this morning. Itachi and Sasuke are coming home. I don't know the details yet but as soon as I do I will come tell you." Kakashi said. He talked to Naruto like he always did, telling him about the day to day happenings of the village and about any missions he had been on. About an hour later Shizune came into the room but never went any further than the door.

"Kakashi-san, Tsunade would like to see you." she said. Kakashi looked over at her.

"I am visiting Naruto right now. Can't it wait?" he asked. Shizune shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. It's about the Uchiha brothers." she said lowering her voice so others wouldn't hear. Kakashi raised his brow at this.

"I see. Alright I guess it can't wait." he said standing up. He placed Naruto's limp hand back on the bed but didn't let go just yet. He leaned over to kiss the blonde on the lips like he did every time he left him. Gently he placed his lips on Naruto's and kissed him, lingering for a few minutes. Suddenly he felt pressure against his own lips and he felt his hand being squeezed. Pulling back in surprise he looked down to see Naruto's bright azure eyes flutter open.

"Ka...ka...shi..." Naruto said weakly.

"Shi...Shizune!" Kakashi yelped before stepping back away from the blonde. He forgot the stool was right behind him and he tripped over it knocking it over and landing on his ass.

"Kakashi-san!" Shizune yelled as she ran to his side. As she went to help him up Kakashi simply pointed to the bed. Shizune looked to see what he was pointing at only to see Naruto looking at her.

"Naruto? You're awake!" she cried happily before rushing to him. Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Hi...Shi...zu..ne..." he said.

"I...I've got to tell Tsunade!" Shizune said before running out of the room, Kakashi still sitting on the floor. Snapping out of it Kakashi slowly got up, picking up the stool and going to Naruto.

"Thank kami you're awake. I don't know what I would have done if..." he trailed off, his words being choked off by his tears. Naruto said nothing as he slowly reached for the older ninja's hand, pulling him closer. Once Kakashi was leaning close enough to him Naruto let go of his hand and using both arms pulled Kakashi into a hug, holding him as tightly as he could in his weakened state, causing Kakashi to fully start crying. Naruto held him as the man shook from the force of his sobs.

Shizune raced through the village straight to the Hokage tower. She didn't even stop to knock on Tsunade's door like she normally would. Tsunade snapped her head up as Shizune flew through the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. Shizune bent over, trying to catch her breath, never noticing the three ravens staring at her.

"It's...Naruto...He's...awake." she panted out. Tsunade quickly stood up.

"Where's Hatake?" she wanted to know. Finally catching her breath, Shizune stood up to face her.

"He is with him. He was there when he woke up." she explained.

"What happened to Naruto?" a voice asked. Tsunade turned back to see Sasuke looking at her.

"I will explain later. I must go see him." she said. She turned away to leave, Shizune following behind her, never noticing that the three raven haired men were also following them. At the hospital, Tsunade burst through the door into Naruto's room, going straight to him. Upon seeing her Kakashi jumped up from the stool and moved out of the way.

"It's about time you woke up, gaki!" she grumbled as she began to check Naruto over. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, Granny." he said weakly.

"Don't granny me, Naruto." Tsunade said with a smile. Naruto gave her his trademark goofy grin until something behind her caught his eye. Looking past her he was surprised to see Sai, Sasuke and Itachi staring at him.

"Sas...Sasuke?" he said questioningly. Sasuke stepped forward closer to Naruto but made sure to maintain his distance at the same time.

"Hello...uh...Naruto." Sasuke said. Just then Sakura walked into the room and stopped in her tracks, almost dropping her clipboard.

"Naruto? Is it really..." she said in disbelief, stepping closer to the bed.

"Hi...Sa..ku...ra." Naruto said. Sakura ran to his side and glomped him. Naruto turned red and started laughing a little bit.

"You're...squeezing the...stuffing outta...me..." Naruto wheezed out. Sakura quickly let him go and turned to look at the rest of the people in the room.

"Mi'lady is he going to be alright?" she asked Tsunade.

"Yes, he should make a full recovery." Tsunade replied. Sakura's eyes lit up and she let out a happy yelp before running across the room towards the three raven haired men, her arms outstretched. Sasuke stepped forward slightly but was surprised when Sakura ran past him and jumped into Sai's arms.

"Oh Sai I'm so happy! Our team is back together!" she cried. Sai set her back on her feet giving her a smile.

"Yes, it is good, ne?" he said. Sakura simply nodded as Sai wrapped his arm around her waist. Naruto struggled to sit up so Tsunade moved to help him. Once he was comfortable he looked over at Itachi, studying his face before turning to look at Sasuke.

"What...are you...doing here?" he asked softly.  
"I came home." Sasuke stated.

"Home? But what about...?" Naruto started glancing at Itachi, who stepped forward.

"ITACHI!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at the eldest Uchiha. "WHY IS HE HERE?"

"Calm down dobe," Sasuke sighed. He knew the blonde was going to get worked up about this but it wasn't good for his health at this particular time. "I had a talk with Madara Uchiha... and I found a few things out."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Like Itachi was ordered to kill our clan because they were conspiring against Konoha," Sasuke explained.

"It's true," Itachi confirmed. "When I was just accepted into the black ops ranks I was assigned to be a spy for the village. In turn I was working as a double agent for the Uchiha clan as well."

"But why? Why would you betray your clan?" Sakura asked exasperated.

"My loyalty was to my village. I grew up in a time of war. I know the pain and suffering it brings, I couldn't let something like that happen again if I could stop it. When it was clear that the Uchiha were beyond reasoning I was ordered to massacre my clan." Itachi explained solemnly.

"So why are you back here?" Naruto asked once he absorbed the information being told to him.

"After I confronted Itachi about it," Sasuke continued, "he explained that it was all true. After that I begged him to come home and clear his name. He agreed and before we left we took out the remaining Akatsuki members with our sharingans."

"I see," Tsunade said thoughtfully. "That does sound like something Danzou and the council would pull. Alright I'll allow you back into the village but you must swear your loyalty to Konoha officially."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sasuke and Itachi said simultaneously.

"I'm glad you're home, Sasuke." Naruto said happily. Sakura nodded her agreement and hugged her lost team mate welcomingly. She pulled away and smiled at him before hitting him square in the face.

"Don't ever do that again!" she yelled at him.

"Gomen, Gomen! When did you get so strong, Sakura?" the raven asked. Sakura just smiled smugly at him before answering.

"While you were away," she told him simply.

"Yeah! She got some monster strength now!" Naruto said sheepishly as he remembered all the times he had been on the receiving end of one of those punches.

"What did you say?" Sakura ground out through gritted teeth.

"Now, now, Sakura. He's still recovering," Kakashi warned. The pinkette sighed and decided to let it go just this once. Sasuke and Itachi looked at her questioningly but said nothing. They looked back at Naruto to see him watching them. He was staring intently between Sasuke, Itachi and Sai.

"Naruto? What is it?" Kakashi asked upon seeing this.

"You...all look...alike." Naruto stated simply. All heads turned to look at the Uchiha brothers and Sai. Itachi slumped his head down before letting out a sigh, which Tsunade caught.

"Itachi do you know something?" she asked. Itachi picked his head up to meet her eyes before nodding.

"Yes, I do. The reason Sai looks like us is because...he is actually Sasuke's twin brother." he informed them. Sasuke and Sai's eyes immediately flew to each other.

"But we look nothing alike!" Sasuke cried.

"How can that be? I don't have the sharingan." asked Sai. Everyone in the room looked confused. Itachi held his hand up and waited.

"Sasuke and Sai are twins, but they are fraternal twins. In the Uchiha family when twins are born, only the stronger of the two inherits the sharingan." he said.

"Then why wasn't he raised with your family?" asked Tsunade.

"They were born during the beginning of the war. Because of the concern for them both, Father hid them in separate places. When he went to retrieve Sai, he had disappeared." Itachi explained.

"Didn't he look for him?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, but we could never find a trace of him anywhere. I came across him when he was with Root, but remained quiet for his own safety. Danzou never knew he was an Uchiha." Itachi said. Throughout the explanation, Sasuke and Sai continued to stare at each other disbelievingly before Sai turned to Itachi.

"If I am your brother, then you must know the name I was given. What is it?" he asked him.

"Kisuke...Kisuke Uchiha." Itachi replied.

"Ki...suke..." Sai said, letting the name flow off his tongue.

"Sai, do you prefer this name?" Tsunade asked while watching him. Sai thought it over for a moment before speaking.

"I've been Sai for three years now. I was finally given a name so if it is okay I wish to remain Sai, not Kisuke." Sai stated, studying Itachi and Sasuke.

"That is fine, but will you at least use the Uchiha name? You are an Uchiha after all." Itachi said.

"Sai...Uchiha...I like it." Sai said with a smile. Sakura smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek.

"Me too." she said. Naruto remained quiet throughout the exchange but finally let out a yawn. Everyone turned back to him.

"Alright, we can continue this later. Naruto needs his rest." Tsunade said shooing everyone out of the room. Itachi nodded to Naruto before walking out, followed by Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura. Tsunade remained behind with Kakashi.

"Don't stay too long, Kakashi. He really needs to rest." she instructed before leaving as well, closing the door behind her. Out in the hall, everyone was waiting for her.

"What do we do now?" asked Sasuke. Tsunade turned to him.

"For now I suggest you just go back to the Uchiha compound. We can pick this up later." she said.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Itachi said. He turned to walk away, followed by Sasuke. When he noticed Sai wasn't following he turned back.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked. Sai looked to him.

"Me?" he said.

"Yes. You are an Uchiha and your rightful place is with us." Itachi stated. Sai glanced at Sakura.

"Its fine. You need to get to know your brothers, Sai. I'll meet you for dinner later, okay?" Sakura said.

"Alright." Sai replied. He leaned down so his forehead was touching Sakura's.

"I love you, Sai." she said.

"Love you too, Sakura." Sai told her before kissing her on the lips and turning away. Sakura looked over at Tsunade.

"I must start my rounds." she said before walking away.

"Okay." Tsunade said before shaking her head and walking away.

A week later Naruto was allowed out of the hospital with strict instructions to take it easy. And to ensure he complied to her wishes, Tsunade ordered Naruto to move in with Kakashi. Neither one protested her decision. Naruto woke up from a nap a few days after he was moved in. The house was silent and there was no sign of Kakashi anywhere.

"Kakashi I'm thirsty. Can you get me a drink? Kakashi? Where did you go?" asked Naruto. Naruto was currently sitting on the couch watching tv. He waited for a few minutes for an answer from the silver-haired copy nin but none came. Sighing, Naruto struggled to stand on his feet. He had been receiving therapy from the nurses under Shizune's guidance as his legs had not been used in a long time. Thanks to Kyuubi help he was recovering fast, but he still had problems walking around. Slowly he made his way into the kitchen to the sink. After getting a glass of water, he turned to go back into the living room. Suddenly he grabbed his head as the room began to spin, dropping his glass as he did so.

"What the...?" Naruto said as his legs started to give out and he began to fall to the floor. Just before he landed on the broken glass a pair of strong arms caught him.

"Naruto! Are you alright? What the hell were you thinking?" a male voice yelled. Naruto looked up to see a dark eye staring at him.

"I was thirsty and you weren't here. I'm sorry about the glass." Naruto said quietly.

"Don't worry about the glass. Its not that important." Kakashi said as he swept the blonde up into his arms and carried him down the hall to his bedroom. He gently laid him on the bed with a smile before straightening back up and turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto. Kakashi turned back to him.

"I'll be right back." he said then left the room. A few minutes later he was back with a glass of water for Naruto. Handing it to him, Naruto noticed there was some blood smudged on the outside of the glass. Naruto instantly flicked his eyes up to Kakashi.

"You're bleeding!" he yelped as he grabbed his hand.

"It's just a small cut, Naruto. No big deal." Kakashi said as he was pulled down to sit on the bed. Naruto pulled a tissue off the nightstand and pressed it to Kakashi's hand to stop the bleeding. After a moment, Naruto removed the tissue, relieved to see his hand had stopped bleeding.

"That's better." Naruto said as he pressed a kiss to Kakashi's hand. Kakashi's eyes went a little wide at the action. Before the jounin's mind could catch up his body acted on impulse. Tugging his tracker mask down to reveal his face, Kakashi took a deep breath before taking the blonde's face gently in his hands and tilting it up so that he could look into Naruto's bright eyes. Naruto stared at his sensei's beautiful face in awe. How many times had he tried to see this very face?

Without hesitation Kakashi pressed his lips to Naruto's slightly chapped ones. Naruto tensed for a moment before melting into the sensation of the cool lips on his own. He could feel Kakashi's tongue probing his mouth. The copy nin nipped a little at his lower lip asking for entrance that was easily granted.

The blonde's senses were assaulted by the taste of raspberries and the scent of fresh cut grass and something a little more woodsy. It wasn't strong but light and refreshing, it suited the jounin well. The sensation gave Naruto a heady feeling and soon he found himself lost in the power of it all. Kakashi pulled away momentarily to remove the kitsune's shirt before he returned to lavishing the blonde's face and neck with sweet kisses. Not one to be out done, Naruto pushed his soon to be lover's jounin vest off his shoulders. The blonde tried to remove Kakashi's shirt as well but couldn't seem to get his body to function correctly under Kakashi's ministrations. Getting the hint the copy nin pulled away long enough to yank his own shirt off before it was tossed away.

Naruto's eyes darted wildly as they tried to take in all of the jounin's well defined chest. Pushing his little kitsune back on the bed Kakashi returned to kissing and nipping at Naruto's neck enticing out soft moans and mewling. Smirking Kakashi trailed his kisses down the blonde's body till he reached one perfect pink nipple. Kakashi took the bud into his mouth and bit down on it lightly, sending a wave of pleasure through Naruto's body.

"Ahh!" the blonde moaned as a light pink blush made itself known across the bridge of his nose. Liking the reaction Kakashi moved to do the same to the other nipple earning another breathy moan.

"Do you like that, Naruto?" the copy nin teased. Naruto merely nodded unable to use his voice. Kakashi smiled and continued to lavish kisses down Naruto's Lilith frame. Once he reached the teen's belly button he paused to dip his tongue inside drawing another delicious groan of pleasure from the blonde beneath him. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive area before continuing to move south.

Reaching Naruto's pants line, Kakashi yanked the offending material from the blonde. The copy nin was delighted to find that Naruto had gone commando as he watched the teen's erect member spring free from it's confines.

Naruto let out a hiss as the cold air hit his hot throbbing erection. Kakashi looked up at him to see that his face was really flushed now.

"Kakashi-" Naruto started but the words stopped in his throat as Kakashi wrapped his hot mouth around the blonde's length.. "Ahhhh!" he moaned out.

Kakashi pulled away for a moment before running his tongue over the vein on the underside of the blonde's member. He swirled his tongue around the mushroom head before licking the slit and poking it with his tongue earning loud moans of approval from his lover. Kakashi's mouth engulfed the hard member once again. The copy nin took as much in as he could, deep throating the teen till his nose almost touched soft blonde curls. Kakashi soon found himself lost in the musky forest scent that was coming off Naruto. The jounin bobbed his head while sucking and licking Naruto's length causing the blonde's eyes to roll back into his head at the sensation.

"Mmm…. Ahhh…Ohhh I'm so…close…Kashi!" the blonde moaned out. The jounin's brow raised at the nickname but didn't dislike it. He pulled away from Naruto with an audible pop earning a whine from the blonde.

Kakashi swiftly removed the rest of his clothing before reaching into his night table for something that could be used for lube. Inside he found a bottle of hand lotion and decided that it would do.

"This is your first time, right?" Kakashi asked to confirm it.

"Yea," Naruto told him a little embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Naruto." Kakashi said while squirting a generous amount of the lotion onto three fingers and making sure they were evenly coated. "Don't worry I'll be gentle." the copy nin said as he pushed the first finger into the blonde's tight entrance. Kakashi immediately felt Naruto's tight heat clamp down on the digit.

"Relax," Kakashi soothed when he saw the look of discomfort on Naruto's face. The kitsune nodded and relaxed a little as his body got used to the intrusion. Kakashi pumped his finger in and out slowly trying to loosen the tight ring of muscles. Once he felt that his lover was ready he added a second finger. Naruto hissed out at the pain but tried not to tense back up. Kakashi kissed the blonde's face and cooed sweet words to him in an effort to help him relax. He scissored his fingers searching for the spot that would make the blonde see stars. Finally he added the third finger still searching for Naruto's prostate.

"AHHHH KAMI!" the blonde all but screamed.

"Found it," Kakashi muttered to himself. He continued hitting that spot sending Naruto into a whirl of ecstasy. He decided that the blonde was ready when he started pushing back on to Kakashi's fingers. He pulled his fingers away earning another whine from Naruto. The copy nin merely smiled to reassure him before coating his own hard member with some of the lotion and lining himself up with Naruto's prepared entrance. Slowly so as not to hurt his lover, Kakashi began to push in. He could see the pain clear on the blonde's face, he leaned over and kissed him as tears started to form in his eyes.

"It'll get better," the copy nin assured as he licked the tears up before continuing to push the rest of the way with one swift movement so as not to draw out the pain.

"Ahhh so tight!" the jounin cried out as he was fully seated in his lover. It was everything he could do not to just screw Naruto senseless.

"Ok, you can move," Naruto panted. Kakashi needing no further encouragement pulled out before thrusting back in setting a shallow pace until Naruto was ready for more. It was so tight, Kakashi didn't know how much longer he could control himself.

"AHH…" the blonde moaned out as his prostate was hit. "More Kashi!" Naruto begged. Kakashi easily picked up the pace by pulling out of the blonde and slamming back into the hot passage hitting Naruto's prostate dead on once again making Naruto scream out in pleasure.

"AHHHHH!" he cried as he withered under Kakashi. "Harder! More!" his lover cried and he complied.

The jounin continued to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves dead on with every thrust making Naruto mindless with pleasure.

"Kashi!" Naruto cried. "Ahhh, harder please!" Kakashi obliged and thrust harder into the tight passage. The copy nin knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he reached down and started stroking Naruto's length while he sucked and licked on the blonde's neck marking him as his own.

"Oh Kami! I'm going to-" Naruto's words stopped short as he came all over his and Kakashi's chests. Kakashi followed soon after feeling Naruto's passage constricting around him.

"Ahhh Naruto!" he cried and he filled the blonde with his hot sticky cum.

They lay there panting for a while before Kakashi pulled out as gently as he could earning another moan from Naruto. The copy nin flopped down next to Naruto pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Mmm...that felt soo good." Naruto stated relaxing into his new lover's chest.

"Very good." Kakashi stated. As he held the small blonde in his arms, he could almost swear Naruto was purring contentedly.

"Kashi...I love you." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Kakashi looked taken aback at the confession from his blonde love.

"I love you too, Naru-chan. I have for a long time." he admitted. They fell into a comfortable silence again, content to be in each other's arms. Kakashi watched his blonde for a while before breaking the silence.

"Naruto? I've been wanting to ask you something." he said.

"Huh?" Naruto said sleepily.

"When Jiraiya came to visit you before you woke up, what did he say?" Kakashi asked. Snuggling closer to the older man's warmth Naruto answered.

"He's my grandfather." he replied simply.

"WHAT?" Kakashi yelped. An explanation would have to wait until later because when Kakashi moved to look at his blonde love he found he was already asleep.

**A/N: Well that was it! I really enjoyed working on this and as glad as I am to see it finished, I am a little saddened that it is over. I want to thank my best friend and sister Bloodytears87 for helping me all those times I got stuck and for helping me with distractions when I needed a break. Please read and review! Arigatou!**


End file.
